


((OLD)) THTWTS

by SilverDaye



Series: Sword of the Sith [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Suitless Vader, Vaderwan, obikin, seperatist darth vader, seperatist obi-wan, young vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye
Summary: ((Note: Old verison. Discontinued))Anakin was taken as a child by the Sith. Obi-Wan was taken as a teenager. Obi-Wan becomes Anakin's caretaker as the boy grows into a young Sith and weaopon. Now it's the Clone Wars. The Separatists have the fearful team of General Kenobi who holds the leash of Darth Vader. The sith have decided Kenobi is no longer needed to control Vader, but Vader will destroy his masters for daring such a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Vader rotated the head of the droid slowly in one hand. There was no outer metal casing thus all the inner workings of the droid were exposed. In his other hand he lazily twirled a hydrospanner. However Vader’s attention wasn’t on the droid. His eyes kept flickering over to the form standing in front of the windows.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of one of the many tall windows of the arched back wall of the large sitting room. He stood with his arms clasped behind his back. His auburn hair was smoothly combed to the side, which matched his well-trimmed beard. He was dressed in all black clothing cut in a military style. Clipped to a black leather belt was his lightsaber. Since Obi-Wan had his back to Vader, Vader could not follow Obi-Wan’s gaze.

Vader glanced beyond the figure to the windows. Outside it was nothing more than an open garden and trees. A light rain was falling, but otherwise there was nothing of note happening out there. Vader checked along his Force bond with the other. Obi-Wan was keep himself reserved, as he usually did. Vader could pick out that he was trying to calm himself amongst some rising anxiety.

Vader sighed as he brought his legs up on one of the low tables that sat in front of the plush chair he was sitting in. Again he tried to entertain himself with the droid head, but just couldn’t. He found his attention again lingering back to Obi-Wan. Finally he sent a very gentle questioning probe along their Force bond. Obi-Wan’s shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath.

“No need to worry about me,” he said.

“I’m only worried due to how focused you seem to on . . .  some leaves?” Vader said. “What is out there you seem so focused on?”

“I was merely thinking at how nice the scenery is,” Obi-Wan remarked. Vader frowned. Obi-Wan continued, “If you could anywhere in the galaxy without any other obligations or worries where would it be?”

 _Wherever you are_ , Vader thought. _I want to be anywhere you are. I care not where that actually is._

As if sensing Vader’s thoughts, or perhaps knowing his younger companion very well, Obi-Wan added. “If you could choose a place for the two of us to go, where would you go?”

Vader paused as he considered. In truth he didn’t care for such things, but clearly Obi-Wan did to some degree. Vader’s favorite places were merely where he was able to spend time with Obi-Wan. When there were no missions or training. Usually that was on Serenno or Coruscant, but more recently it was on their star cruiser.

“Why does it matter?” Vader finally asked giving up on finding an answer.

“It doesn’t,” Obi-Wan said a bit softly. “I was merely curious as to what you might prefer. Some place metropolitan? Some place isolated? Forests? Mountains?”

Vader looked back over at the droid. He would think on this more. If Obi-Wan wanted to know, than Vader would find an answer. However, he wasn’t able to delve into at the moment as large clanking footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Obi-Wan took another deep breath and Vader could feel the older man steeling himself on the inside.

Obi-Wan turned around and glanced down at the lounging Vader. Vader in turn gave a lazy smile. He noticed Obi-Wan’s lip twitch ever so slightly up in the corner of his mouth. Yet then Obi-Wan’s blue eyes focused on the double doors. He walked pass the multiple sofas and chairs making up the sitting area. Then he stood waiting in front of the open area before the doors.

The doors swung open. Two MangaGuards walked in followed by B2 battle droids escorting a line of prisoners in. There were all human and wore blue uniforms accented in yellow and white. They were disheveled looking and soaking wet from the rain. Vader immediately sensed their fear, but it was a shame they didn’t have enough fear. They would soon, he thought with an inner smile.

“General Kenobi, we’ve brought the prisoners,” one MangaGuard said as it moved to the wall to stand guard. The prisoners were placed in a line facing Obi-Wan.

“I take it you are technicians working for the Quellian military,” Obi-Wan said keeping his voice professional and even. Perhaps only Vader would have noted the edge of boredom and annoyance.

Vader went back to looking at his droid, content to merely sense through the Force what was happening. There was no need to look at the disgusting lot standing in front of Obi-Wan. He could sense their rising discomfort and fear. None of the prisoners responded. The general looked at the droids waiting quietly behind the line. “Is this a unit involved in Project Corvus?”

“Affirmative,” one MangaGuard responded.

The moment Project Corvus was mentioned, the prisoners became more restless. A few flinched and glanced uneasy glances at each other. One took a sharp intake of air, but tried to muffle it. The Force hummed that these prisoners were indeed part of the project. Vader took a deep breath. He enjoyed it when the Force spoke to him. Worked for him. Vader knew he was the Chosen One. The favorite child of the Force. It moved for him.

“We won’t give you anything,” a female said. Her blond hair had come undone from its once tidy bun. Now long strands were plastered to her pale face.

“I don’t need you to give me anything. We already have everything we need,” Obi-Wan said as he walked two steps closer. “But I am looking for a volunteer.”

While Vader held back any outward display of his annoyance, he did let it vibrate along his bond to Obi-Wan. The former ignored it, keeping focused on the task at hand. Vader didn’t believe any of these wretched lifeforms were worth Obi-Wan’s time. But Obi-Wan had insisted on it, so Vader went along with the plan.

“We’ll help you with nothing Separatists scum,” the woman replied. Then she spit towards Obi-Wan. He was too far away from her for anything to land him. He barely reacted. His back was straight, hands still clasped behind his back. An awkward and tense silence filled the room.

Yet anger seared through Vader. This pathetic worm dared to insult Obi-Wan. Vader’s arm shot out towards the woman. The woman gave out a loud gasp of air. She kneeled over. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. She fell to her knees. Then suddenly her back arched back wildly. An inhumane screech escaped her mouth. Blood started to come out of her nose, mouth, and eyes.

“Lord Vader,” Obi-Wan said.

The piercing screaming continued until the voice turned into thick gurgles as blood started to bubble out of the woman’s mouth. She flopped back over, letting the blood splash and fall to the floor.

“Vader,” Obi-Wan repeated as he glanced over.

Vader could feel the wonderful fear and pain erupting from the woman. It wasn’t enough though. Nowhere near enough for the crime she had committed. Vader could feel her through the Force. He sensed every piece of her meager body. He zeroed in on the parts that would give her the most pain and then pulled at them in the Force. He could sense her nerve endings sending electrical pulses of pure terror through her.

 _Vader_ , Obi-Wan said annoyed through the Force

 _Very well_ , Vader responded. He snapped his hand shut into a fist. A loud snapping sound was heard, and the woman fell to the floor. She was silent and unmoving. Vader sent his satisfaction to Obi-Wan who didn’t respond. Obi-Wan had returned to face the remaining prisoners. His face stoic and cold.

 _We don’t need them_ , Vader said. _I’m more than capable._

 _I never said you weren’t_ , Obi-Wan replied a bit tersely. _However, your focus needs to elsewhere. It’s best just to get one of them to do it._

Vader wanted to argue that he could manage to do two things at once, but he knew Obi-Wan was being stubborn on this. He would let the older man win. _Well at least they might be more willing to comply now_ , Vader said darkly amused noticing the heightened levels of fear and barely contained panic.

“Once again I shall ask. Do I have any volunteers to help with a task?” Obi-Wan asked. None of the prisoners answered.

Vader tossed the droid head to the floor and placed the hydrospanner on the table before he stood up. His movements were quiet and sleek. He moved like a predator as he silently moved through the sofas towards Obi-Wan. Vader wore a black leather tunic and a long black robe. Like Obi-Wan he also wore a lightsaber clipped to his belt. Vader stopped as he came to stand behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had been examining each of the remaining prisoners not only visually but through the Force as well. He was trying to narrow down which would be the best.

 _Shall I narrow down the herd again?_ Vader asked a bit eagerly. He gave a wicked smiled when Obi-Wan gave his consent. Vader’s hand shot out to one of the prisoners at the end of the line. A human male with dark skin and braided hair.

With a quick motion, the Force grabbed the man’s arm and violently twisted. Several snaps were heard as the arm broke into different pieces. It was followed by delicious scream as the man fell to his knees. Vader repeated the process with the man’s other arm. Vader enjoyed the sight of the man falling to floor with his two useless arms flapping limply and broken to his sides at unnatural angles.

Vader turned his attention back to Obi-Wan whose eyes kept returning to one of the prisoners in the middle of the line. The man was on the small side, possibly the youngest out of the group. However, he did appear the most calm out of the group. He was doing a better job at controlling his fear than the others.

 _That one?_ Vader asked Obi-Wan. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to agree. _And the others?_ Vader asked.

 _Do what you will with them_ , Obi-Wan said. Vader licked his lips and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Obi-Wan exited the private refreshed of his room, he had been in there for more than an hour. He was wearing loose white sleep clothes with a damp towel draped across his shoulders. His eyes immediately found the other laying on the bed

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said annoyed.

Obi-Wan was the only one to call to Vader by the name. The only one Vader would allow to call him by that name. It had been Vader’s name once. It was the name he held when he first met Obi-Wan. Vader had been a young child. Taken from a mother and a planet he couldn’t even remember now. He had been placed into the arms of a teenage Obi-Wan. Vader had been told the Force sung as the two came together. The Force bond had been instantaneous. A testament to all that these two were meant to be together. Even the Force willed it to be so.

“What have I told you about laying in my bed fully clothed?” Obi-Wan said as he glared at Anakin. “And really? Your boots?”

Anakin glanced down at his muddy boots which had stained the clean linens of the bed. Obi-Wan marched over to a datapad inserted into a panel in the wall near the door. He angrily tapped at it as he most likely ordered a cleaning droid to bring fresh bed sheets. When he was finished, he turned back towards Anakin. While Obi-Wan frowned, Anakin could only smiled. The younger enjoyed getting a rise out of the older from time to time.

“I am not in the mood tonight,” Obi-Wan said as he walked over. “I am quite tired and was hoping to go to bed promptly tonight.”

Before Anakin could respond, Obi-Wan brought his hand forward. Anakin could easily see what Obi-Wan was about to do. He could have stopped it if he really wanted to, but he let it play out. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, grabbed Anakin, then pulled him off the bed onto the floor. Obi-Wan then threw his damp towel on to Anakin’s head.

“You should go shower,” Obi-Wan said.

“I had come here hoping we could shower together, but you were already in there when I got here,” Anakin said as took the towel off his head and smiled up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “You are no longer a youngling, Anakin. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

Anakin rolled off the floor and started to undress. Obi-Wan’s attention had moved on to the small water boiler sitting on the small table in the room. He was preparing a night time cup of tea. He was not interested in the undressing Anakin. The two had been together for fifteen years now. Obi-Wan was just as used to seeing Anakin’s naked body as his own. Fully bare and naked, Anakin paused glancing over at Obi-Wan. He had hoped that perhaps Obi-Wan was stealing glances over at Anakin, but the older man was still focused on preparing his tea. Anakin sighed and marched into the refresher.

When Anakin exited the steamy refresher, the lights were off in the bedroom. He could make out the form of Obi-Wan asleep under fresh blankets. Anakin made his way quietly through the room and over to the bed. He paused for a moment watching Obi-Wan, before he moved to the otherside of the bed. He gently pulled back the covers and slid into the bed. He made his way to the sleeping form. He gently moved his arms under Obi-Wan’s so Anakin could wrap his arms around Obi-Wan’s chest. Anakin brought his chest flush against Obi-Wan’s back. Then Anakin pressed his face into the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. He gently nuzzled his neck.

It was something Anakin had done since he was child as he would climb into bed with Obi-Wan. At first it had been done to seek comfort from losing his mother. Then in comfort from the pain and torture. Now it was just a bedtime ritual.

Anakin laid still. Obi-Wan had awoken from Anakin entering the bed, but now was slipping back to sleep. Anakin took deep breaths enjoying the scent of Obi-Wan. He thought back to what Obi-Wan had asked him earlier.

Where would he could go if he could go anywhere in the galaxy?

Where did this scent come from? This feeling of warmth and the heartbeat of Obi-Wan? This is where Anakin would choose to go. Whatever this was, Anakin could stay here forever.

Anakin could feel the two start to slowly synchronize. Their breathing matching. Their hearts beating at the same beat. As the two became perfectly in line, both let out a breath of pleasure. Such synchronization was only possible when the two were physically close and performing the same task. Generally it happened when the two slept like this, but it had happened a few times while meditating. Only twice had it happened it battle.

Anakin loved it. He was one with Obi-Wan. It was the only way he was able to get any true sleep. Whenever he was away from Obi-Wan, sleep was fleeting and unrestful. When Anakin had been about sixteen, Obi-Wan had tried to force Anakin to sleep in separate beds. Anakin wouldn’t have it. At first he stormed around for days. Obi-Wan refused to give into Anakin’s immature tantrums.

Yet then Anakin filled their Force bond each night with strong emotions of annoyance and betrayal and loneliness. He would howl into the Force each night, knowing it kept Obi-Wan awake. Finally Obi-Wan relented when he could barely stay awake after dinner. Anakin helped him to his bed, then crawled in with him. Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. He just let Anakin wrap his arounds around him as it had always been. The two slept for the first time in weeks. The next night as Anakin crawled into bed, Obi-Wan said nothing. He hadn’t ever since.

When their bond was this strong, Anakin could slip along it unnoticed. He felt his way into Obi-Wan’s mind. Obi-Wan kept himself shielded at all times, and sneaking past those shields was not easy. But eventually Anakin had found a way. He made himself like oil in water. He didn’t force Obi-Wan’s shields down. He merely slid through them, past them. To Obi-Wan it would feel like nothing at all.

Once past the shields, Anakin followed his well trodden path to the part of Obi-Wan’s mind he was searching for. To Anakin it appeared as large and circular and wrapped tight in black cords. He started to slowly work his way through the cords, again silently slipping through them. But as he touched them, he could feel the emotions the cords were made of.

_Fear. Protect. Fear. Guilt. Fear. Protect._

Yet once he was pass the outer layer, a warm glowing ball awaited. Anakin pressed himself against the emotion. _Love._ Not just any love. Love for Anakin. Love for Vader. Love for _him_. Only for him. Anakin took great pleasure in knowing there was no one else. Nothing else. When Anakin first discovered this place he had been overjoyed and overwhelmed. His reaction had actually caused the two to go out of synch and he was thrown out of Obi-Wan’s mind.

It had taken about four more trips before Anakin finally realized that it was real. Obi-Wan did love Anakin. He didn’t really show it. Never said it. Anakin had always desperately craved for more from Obi-Wan. Seeing this had validated everything in Anakin. Put him at an ease from tension he hadn’t be aware he had been keeping.

Yet then Anakin reflected on the dark coils that encased that love. It was mostly fear. Was Obi-Wan afraid of Anakin? Of Vader? Everyone else was. Even his masters. They liked to act like they weren’t afraid. They were the ones in control. They were the ones who held Vader’s reins. But deep down Vader sensed their fear. The fear that Vader couldn’t be leashed. That Vader would turn on them if not bent properly to their will.

Anakin was the Chosen One. The weapon to bring about the destruction of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith Empire. His power was unparalleled. Thus his cruel masters had shaped him into Vader. The only kindness they had ever shown him was entrusting his care onto Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan who had tended each wound Anakin had received from a whip or lightsaber or force lightning. Obi-Wan who washed the blood off of Anakin. It hadn’t always been Anakin’s blood, but the blood of his dead foes. Obi-Wan who carried him, fed him, nursed him back to health when he was forced into isolated darkness for days on end to strengthen his connection to the dark side of the Force.

Obi-Wan never shied away from all that Anakin and Vader were. In the violent wake of Vader’s violence and success, Obi-Wan was always the calm presence. His eyes cast in worry, but not for what had happened but for Anakin. His eyes always scanning Anakin’s body for injuries. Yet had that all been a lie? Had Obi-Wan been carefully hiding his true feelings? Did Obi-Wan secretly fear Anakin like everyone else did?

It threw Anakin into a deep spiral of depression. He lashed out at anyone. He was far more violent and crueler than he had been. He had leveled a whole base of the Republic’s. Not just killed each clone trooper and officer within, but blasted the building out of existence.

When he came to, it was when the hands of Obi-Wan were pulling him up out of the fine dust of debri. Strong soothing hands placed bacta patches on his cuts. A steady low but calm voice reassured him. That was when Anakin realized Obi-Wan didn’t fear him. He never had. But what did Obi-Wan fear? What coiled around Obi-Wan’s love for Anakin?

That’s when he realized it wasn’t the fear of Anakin but the fear for Anakin. He feared for Anakin’s safety and wellbeing. He feared for Anakin getting hurt. And for that Anakin could forgive and accept Obi-Wan. But he still lamented the fact the fear was still there.

 _I don’t need to be protected anymore_ , Anakin said into the warmth of the love. Anakin wanted nothing more to burn off the fear. To show Obi-Wan he was capable of protecting not only himself but Obi-Wan as well. Eventually he would. He would find a way.

For now Anakin had to be contempt with moments like this. Anakin drew forth his own warm glowing love from deep inside him. He placed it next to Obi-Wan’s. He hoped that somehow Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s love as well as Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s.

This is how Anakin finally fell asleep. Dozing off to warm light of love and the matching heart beat of Obi-Wan.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader goes off on a mission and kills a lot of people. Except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for warm response. I hadn't originally planned to do much more with this, but well here we are.

The white halls of the military base were quiet. Too quiet. Vader assumed the walls were lined with acoustic panels that absorbed sound. Vader had to focus to actually hear the footsteps of the technician ahead of him. Like the technician, Vader also wore the blue military uniform. There had been no trouble getting into the base and moving through various checkpoints. Vader’s forged ID worked as it should. If any security guards decided to look too closely at the sith then a simple mind trick was all that was needed.

Vader approved of Obi-Wan’s choice for his guide. The technician, reeking in fear and nervousness in the Force, was able to keep a calm facade. He had so far been performing his duty well. The small human technician had led the sith into the base and into this high-security communications building. Soon the technician should find an out-of-the-way terminal, and Vader could wrap up the first part of the mission.

Vader was ready for the second part of the mission. This base and everyone along in it would serve as a message to the Republic. Vader looked forward to making that message as bloody as possible.

“No restrictions?” Vader had asked Obi-Wan earlier that day. He sat in a chair. Obi-Wan stood behind him combing Vader’s curls back. It was an attempt to at least make Vader looked somewhat more militaristic. Vader was enjoying the grooming and Obi-Wan’s attention. He let out a long sigh as Obi-Wan finished, placing the comb down on a nearby table.

“Your orders are to decimate the base,” Obi-Wan said. “Only one restriction. If our volunteer does his job, he is to be kept alive as per the agreement I made with him.”

“Such a man of his word,” Vader said as he stood up. “You’re too kind. Just let me kill him.”

“That would be the kindness,” Obi-Wan replied. “How will our volunteer handle it? To witness your work first hand? To be the only one left alone in the ruins of the base as Republic ships come to investigate? What will he say? How will he explain it? Can you imagine the bottomless guilt he’ll feel?”

A dark curl of pleasure twisted inside Vader from Obi-Wan’s words. He couldn’t stop the dark smile that grew on his lips. The same smile grew on Vader in the present in the white quiet halls of the communication building. He let his mind wander to how he should start. The noise-dampening building provided an interesting starting ground. He wondered how well it held back screams. Hopefully it did a decent job. What a delight it would be to come upon fresh victims who utterly clueless to carnage that lay the next hallway over.

Perhaps Vader’s beautiful bloody message would finally draw out some Jedi. Vader already had a kill count of five knights and two padawans. However, Vader’s masters had always kept him away from any of the Jedi generals. The few he had come across were merely coincidence. But Vader’s standing orders were to kill any Jedi he came across.

Vader ached to have a worthy fight. He desperately wanted to test himself against a true Jedi master. The ones he had fought were not warriors. They had been weak and easily defeated. The last two he had encountered, an elderly Jedi knight and his padawan, Vader had slowly tortured them to death after capturing them as a way of some entertainment after their very short and dull duel.

“Your time is not yet, Lord Vader,” Sidious had told Vader the last time Vader suggested he be stationed closer to any Jedi. At the time the Republic had earned a few victories with Jedi generals leading the campaigns. Surely without a strong Force user guiding the clones, they would quickly and easily fall. “Don’t worry my young apprentice,” Sidious promised. “Your time will come. You will be my weapon to unleash upon the foolish Jedi and all will be destroyed.”

“In-in here,” came the small voice of the technician. Vader snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at the trembling man. The technician gestured with his arm to the open door. It was a small room, barely bigger than a closet, filled with a few terminals and holoprojectors. It would work.

Vader sharply nodded his head towards the room. The technician understand the silent command and walked into the room with Vader behind him. The technician immediately went straight up to a terminal and started to get to work. Vader turned to the door controls and locked the room.

He focused on his bond with Obi-Wan. He stretched his senses until he felt Obi-Wan’s presence. With the physical distance between them, it took much more effort to connect, but he felt Obi-Wan answer back. No words were needed. Obi-Wan would understand the message. Vader had made it safely inside. When he sent the second probe to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan would know the first part of the mission was completed.

Vader drew away from Obi-Wan and focused back on the technician. He silently stalked up behind the man, who was too engrossed to notice the sith standing right behind him. Project Corvus had been a decent plan of the Republic’s, Vader admitted. It was an attempt to keep their data secure, especially from any droid slicers. The attempt was to make the data and code more organic to prevent the many droids the Confederacy owned from breaking in. However, Vader felt with enough time he could have made a droid capable of breaking through the Corvus code.

Vader felt like he himself could also have done the job as well. No need for the technician, but Obi-Wan had insisted. Vader warmed at the thought of Obi-Wan being protective of him. Obi-Wan wanted Vader on alert. Neither one knew how easy it would be to infiltrate the base. Plus with the way Project Corvus was suppose to work, one wrong move would alert the entire Republic. It was best to use someone with detailed knowledge of the code to quietly pass through the security.

“It’s done,” the technician said in a voice barely a whisper. The technician handed Vader a small black chip. Vader took and slid it into a secured pocket.

“You’ve done well,” Vader replied. Yet the fear in the man only increased. “We will keep our promises. You will live.” The man only gave a small nod. Vader leaned in so his gold eyes peered directly into the man’s eyes. “And if you want to live, I suggest you keep close.” Then Vader crudely smiled and enjoyed the rush of new fear that poured off the man.

Vader had thought to originally just leave the technician here alone. Until he recalled Obi-Wan’s words. How well would this poor fool handle the horror that was Darth Vader? Vader again stretched himself along his link to Obi-Wan. There was another soft answer from the other side. Obi-Wan understood he had been successful. Now it was time to start the second part of the mission. 

* * *

Vader sat on a low wall that was a divider between the road and pedestrian walkway of the base. His head was back and eyes were closed. He took deep breaths. The air was drenched in the smell of blood and blaster fire and explosions and dust. He reached out into the Force finding the still burning but weak presence of the living. There were still survivors. Vader still had work to do.

Of course there was the presence of the technician nearby. The man was slumped against the outside wall of a building. His face was pale and sweaty, and his eyes were unfocused and distanced. His uniform was soiled from vomit and urine. Blood and black dust caked his pants. Vader had made sure the pathetic worm was indeed following him, willingly or not. Sometimes that meant pulling the man along by the Force. Eventually the man figured it out, it was just best to follow the sith.

Vader’s comlink let up a beep. He lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve to expose the com. The incoming message was not from Obi-Wan, so Vader didn’t answer it. He let his sleeve drop and stood up. He walked over to the slumped technician.

“Come,” Vader said. The man slowly focused his gaze on the sith and sluggishly started to pull himself up. Again Vader’s com went off, and again he ignored it. Vader focused his attention on the direction where there were still living beings. There was quite a lot of them in the north-west corner of the base.

Vader scowled when once again his com went off. This time he allowed the message to play. A blue holographic image of a Skokoan came up. Vader frowned. It was Wat Tambor of the Separatist Council. He was one of the more ambitious councillors who liked to play a more active role in the war.

“Lord Vader,” Tambor’s message started. “I have new orders for you. On your base is a committee from Ovidedo Engineering. They were there to show off some new weapon designs. You are to capture them alive.”

The message flickered off. The technician’s eyes went from the spot where the hologram had been to Vader and back again. Vader was unmoving. He reached out along his Force bond and found Obi-Wan’s response. They were still too far to form words, so he sent a questioning feeling. Obi-Wan’s reply was of simple reassurance. It meant no change of plans.

Vader snapped his hand down and stormed off towards the north-west corner. Anger rapidly grew inside of Vader. Tambor thought he could order Vader around? He did not take orders from such lowly lifeforms.

_“Who do you serve, boy?”_

An uninvited memory slammed into the sith. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists as he remembering being a trembling boy sprawled on a cold dark floor.

* * *

“Who do you serve, boy?”

“I serve you, master,” the boy had responded.

“Who do you obey?”

A flash of purple Force lightning came out of the darkness and struck the child. Screaming filled the air. When the lightning faded, the screaming fell into deep troubled breaths of pain.

“I obey you, master,” the boy said with a weak and trembling voice.

The boy had laid there, violently shaking in pain. Every now and then his body would tighten and spasm. He wasn’t sure how long he had been left to merely rot there. It could been hours or days. Then he felt the soft hands grabbing him and pulling him up. He felt a warm presence urging him to sleep, and he gladly gave himself to the dark abyss.

When he woke he was back in his room. Obi-Wan was sitting on a chair next to him. His head was sunk to his chest as he had obviously fallen asleep. The boy tried to sit up, but let out a whelp as pain shot through him. Obi-Wan’s head snapped up.

“Anakin! Lay back down! You haven’t healed completely.” Obi-Wan’s hands softly landed on the boy’s shoulders and gently pushed him back down in to the bed. “Here have some water,” Obi-Wan said as he brought up a glass of water.

The coolness of the water instantly felt good, but the boy ended up gagging and coughing most of it up. His throat seared in pain when the water had hit it. Obi-Wan put his hand on the boy’s back and gently rubbed.

“Let’s try this again. Slowly this time,” Obi-Wan said as he brought the water back up. The boy compiled and this time only took a small slow sip. This time his body didn’t reject the water. After a few more sips, Obi-Wan put the water away. His blue eyes were soft and full of concern.

“You should have listened to them,” he said. “Just followed orders. Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

The boy thought about what had happened before his punishment. He had been thrown into a room with three grown man. A dark voice announced that if the men wanted to leave they had to kill the boy. If the boy wanted to leave, he had to kill the men. A long knife was thrown into the room. It clattered against the floor. All four looked at it uneasily. One of the men were the first to run for it.

It wasn’t easy overcoming three grown men, but then again they didn’t have the Force like the boy had. However, he had only incapacitated them. The dark voice of his master came forth saying he had to kill them to leave. The boy said he wouldn’t. Then he was dragged away for his punishment.

“I can’t,” the boy replied defensively.

“Anakin . . .” the young man groaned.

“I can’t and I won’t,” the boy said again. “I hate them!”

An uneasy silence fell between them. The boy too stubborn and proud to speak first. It’s Obi-Wan who finally gave in.

“Anakin you can’t keep fighting them like this. It will only get worse.”

“I won’t submit.” The boy looked away from Obi-Wan not wanting to see the soft expression. After another small moment of awkward silence, the boy said in small whisper, “I dream about her.” Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything, but the boy can feel the young man’s emotions. Curiosity. Concern. Guilt.

“I hear her screaming. I feel her hands clawing into me and then weakening as she dies,” the boy continued in his soft voice. “I can’t even remember what she looks like. What her voice sounds like, except for her screams. Then I can hear them. Hear their laughing. I can feel their joy as she dies and they take away their prize.”

The boy finally ventured to look back at Obi-Wan. The young man’s face is furrowed in concern with a frown on his face. A dull heart ache vibrated along the bond the two share. The boy has made Obi-Wan remember something painful. The boy wondered if perhaps Obi-Wan was taken from his mother too.

“I don’t want them to be my masters,” the boy said.

He wanted to add that he didn’t want to continue to be a slave, but he didn’t voice it. He was afraid Obi-Wan would think him silly. The boy had been so young when he had been found and taken. Surely he wouldn’t have memories of his life as a slave from before. He could barely remember his own mother. Yet he did. They weren’t the clearest memories, but the strong emotions were hard to chase away. The pain and the fear were the strongest. It didn’t help that it was the same pain and fear he felt at the hands of his new masters.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed. He leaned over and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulders.

“Anakin, can you listen to me?” Obi-Wan asked. The boy hesitated, but then gave a small nod. “Can you follow my orders?” With more confidence, the boy nodded again. Obi-Wan put his other hand on the boy’s other shoulder. “Listen to me, Anakin. Follow my orders. Can you do that?”

“Ye-yes,” the boy said.

“Good,” Obi-Wan said a bit relieved. He leaned back. “Then here are your orders. You must obey our masters.”

The boy groaned. “Noooo.”

“Anakin, please,” Obi-wan pleaded. “You said you could follow my orders, then obey them.”

“What’s the difference between following your orders or theirs?”

“It’s different in here,” Obi-Wan said and tapped the boy on his chest. “Listen I know it’s hard to obey them. But eventually the student will turn into the master. When that time comes, you won’t have to follow their orders any more.”

“You’ll be the master?” the boy asked a bit hopeful. If there was one person he wouldn’t mind serving under it would be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who was so different than everyone else. The boy wondered if perhaps his mother had been like Obi-Wan. Kind and caring.

And Obi-Wan was strong. Very strong. The boy had seen Obi-Wan use the Force so effortlessly. The boy had seen Obi-Wan wield a lightsaber. When Obi-Wan was the boy’s teacher, he gave warm compliments and encouragements. He gave him constructive criticism. He pushed the boy, but never too far.

Most importantly Obi-Wan didn’t take any joy from the boy’s pain. Not the way the masters did. The masters were cruel. They took pleasure in seeing the boy writhe and scream in pain. Whenever Obi-Wan was forced to watch on, he took no pleasure. In fact he felt pained too.

The boy also knew that Obi-Wan also received the master’s punishments. Obi-Wan knew what it was like, and he could have taken pleasure in seeing someone else displease the masters. Yet Obi-Wan had never done such a thing. When the torture was complete, it was Obi-Wan who always came and collected the boy in his arms.

Yes if there was one person who the boy would willing agree to serve, it was Obi-Wan.

“No,” Obi-Wan said as he looked away a bit uneasy.

“Why?” the boy asked. “Didn’t you just say eventually the student becomes the master?”

“That’s not my role . . . I’m not the student . . . “ the young man said still looking away from the boy. The boy frowned. He didn’t understand. Weren’t the masters also training Obi-Wan? He had seen it. He wanted to press Obi-Wan. He wanted to understand, but he can sense pain coming from the other. The boy felt a bit guilty having caused it.

“I’ll obey,” the boy said. Obi-Wan looked back over him. “I’ll obey _you_. _Your_ orders.”

Obi-Wan smiled. The boy could not help but smile back. A warm sense of relief flowed through the bond and settled over the boy. The pain from his injuries seemed to lessen.

“Then you must obey the masters,” Obi-Wan said. “You must play the good student. Until the day you can be free.”

* * *

The memory left Vader feeling a bit hollow and sad. It is quickly filled with a hot burning rage. He found a large building of the military base. He can sense beings inside of it. He can taste their fear.

 _Tambor thinks he give me orders?_ Vader mused darkly. _There is only one person I take any orders from._

All these years Vader had listened to Obi-Wan. Had followed his orders. Had played his part as he had been commanded to do. He put on a good show of it too. His sith masters thought he had become the willing apprentice.

When Vader had inquired via his force bond, Obi-Wan hadn’t changed the orders. And if there was a change, Obi-Wan would have sent a message over the comlink.

_“Your orders are to decimate the base,” Obi-Wan had said._

A dark feral smile fell across Vader as he came to the door of the building. Thick blast doors protected the inside. They wouldn’t last more then a few minutes. Vader’s orders were to decimate the base, and he intended to follow his orders perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader and Obi-Wan have to explain themselves to Dooku.

They had been summoned to Serenno. The moment Vader had returned to the battle cruiser fresh from his mission to the military base, he had been informed of the summons. He been given only enough time to shower and change. Vader now sat in pilot’s seat of a small starship with Obi-Wan sitting quietly next to him.

“Why have we been summoned?” Vader asked as the ship entered hyperspace. He rotated his seat so it faced Obi-Wan. The older man was stroking his beard clearly lost in thought.

“Obi-Wan?” Still nothing. “Obi-Wan, I want to know what I should expect.” Vader stood up and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts and swatted Vader’s arm away.

“Not now, Vader,” Obi-Wan said a bit annoyed. He stood up and left the cockpit.

Vader frowned. Obi-Wan had referred to him as Vader. When the two were alone, Obi-Wan always called him Anakin. Either Obi-Wan was angry at Vader or his thoughts were really elsewhere. Vader didn’t like either option. He followed after Obi-Wan. Vader found him pacing in the small crew quarters.

“Obi-Wan,” Vader said. This time he pushed his concern along the bond. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to shut him out or turn away from him again. ”Please talk to me.” Vader walked over to Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to be punished, aren’t we?”

Obi-Wan sighed and finally looked at Vader. Blue eyes meeting gold eyes. “Hopefully just me,” Obi-Wan said a bit sadly. “You did nothing wrong.”

Vader frowned and squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “If this is about not following Tambor’s orders, then yes I am at fault. Please don’t blame yourself for my mistake.”

Obi-Wan smiled gently. Oh how such a smile warmed Vader. How it eased the tension in him. Obi-Wan reached up and placed a hang on Vader’s cheek. Instantly a sigh escaped Vader’s lips as he leaned into the warmth of Obi-Wan’s palm.

“The fault lies with me,” Obi-Wan said. “I didn’t relay the order to you. I knew you wouldn’t obey Tambor’s orders. I knew you would kill the committee.”

“Why?”

Obi-Wan looked down and slightly shook his head, but his hand remained on Vader’s cheek. Vader brought up his own hand to Obi-Wan’s face, mirroring the gesture. A steady flow of warmth poured into Vader from Obi-Wan’s side of their bond. It’s as if deep golden warm honey was filling Vader up. It moved and swirled and curled around everything that was Vader. He took a deep breath. He could smell Obi-Wan. It was a delicious smell. Alluring. Intoxicating.

“Obi-Wan . . .” Vader softly murmured. For Obi-Wan to be so affectionate was so rare. Usually the only time Vader was physically close to the other was in bed when Obi-Wan allowed him to lay close to him in sleep. But now with Obi-Wan’s touch on his face and Vader’s hand on Obi-Wan, it was wonderful.  

Then Vader remembered the conversation. “Obi-Wan,” he said a bit more controlled this time. “Please let me help. You don’t need to protect me anymore. You don’t have to do this alone. I’m not a youngling anymore.”

Obi-Wan’s thumb started to gently rub against Vader’s cheek. “Oh Anakin,” he said. Hearing that name sent a small delightful shiver down Anakin’s back. “I . . . I don’t know if I can.”

“Can what?” Anakin asked. A hint of desperation in his voice.

“Stop protecting you,” Obi-Wan said. His brows furrowed in concern and a sad smile graced his lips. Then he closed the small space between them. He rested his head in the crook of Anakin’s shoulder and neck. Obi-Wan was the perfect height for such placement against Anakin.

Anakin slowly wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. He was afraid if he moved too fast, this would all end. Yet Obi-Wan didn’t move as Anakin’s arms settled around him and gently pulled him tighter. Anakin let his head rest against Obi-Wan’s. He can feel both of them starting sync up with in the Force. Neither one moved to stop it, and once they’re synchronized both let out a warm satisfied breath.

The bond between them grew and threaded between each of them, winding them tighter and tighter together. Anakin could fell Obi-Wan’s chest rising falling in time with Anakin’s. Through the bond Anakin can feel Obi-Wan’s trepidation of the upcoming punishment that awaits on Serenno. Anakin can feel the desperate seeking of comfort. That there is still something in this twisted galaxy to hold on to. To fight for when the pain comes.

Anakin started to leave small kisses in Obi-Wan’s hair, while at the same he flooded their bond with love. _Don’t give up_ , he said. _Don’t you ever give up_ . Obi-Wan lifted his head off Anakin. He looked into his face with warm eyes. He reaches a hand up for Anakin’s face, again cupping his cheeks. _I won’t give up on you_ , Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through Anakin’s mind. _You’re the only good thing in my life_.

The Force bond between them seemed to hum and vibrate. A sense of calm and rightness settled over Anakin. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. Anakin brought his hand up to Obi-Wan’s face. His fingers traced the cheek and jaw and then to the mouth. He slid his thumb back and forth along Obi-Wan’s lips.

Then he can hold himself back no longer. His hand drew Obi-Wan’s face closer as he leaned. Their lips met. There is a startled gasp from Obi-Wan, but he quickly accepted the kiss. Everything else melted away as Obi-Wan opened his mouth and Anakin’s tongue slid in. A soft moan escaped Obi-Wan. The heat is growing everywhere the two touch. In the mouths. Along the chests. Along their bond.

Anakin’s hand came up and slid into Obi-Wan’s hair. He pushed himself into the other. He wanted nothing between them. This is everything Anakin wanted, and it was more than he ever expected. Anakin’s movements become stronger. He wants more. He kissed as if to devour Obi-Wan.

The Force swirls around the two in tempo to their rising heartbeats. Anakin can feel its warmth cocooning the two. It was if the Force was pleased and encouraging. It certainly felt right to Anakin.

Then it all stopped. He became aware that Obi-Wan had stepped away. A sudden cold emptiness filled Anakin. As if something had been ripped out of him. He wanted it back. It had been perfect. Amazing.

Obi-Wan’s face was flushed red, and his eyes sparkled at Anakin. Their bond felt weak compared to the intenseness it had been moments ago. Yet Anakin could still sense a lingering sense of satisfaction, happiness, but it was paired with guilt and shame. Anakin stepped forward ready to reassure Obi-Wan he need not feel bad about what happened. Surely he had felt how right it was. Surely he ached like Anakin to be back together.

“Excuse me,” Obi-Wan said before Anakin could say a word. “I’m going to go meditate.”

Then he is gone leaving Anakin alone. Anakin returned to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot chair. The ship was currently on autopilot while flying through hyperspace. Anakin had wanted to go after Obi-Wan, but something was telling him it was best not to. Obi-Wan needed space and time to process.

Obi-Wan was a reserved man. He always portrayed a calm and collective front. Only in private did Anakin ever see something different. Obi-Wan wasn’t used to being vulnerable and open, and no doubt he had just been intimately both. While Anakin was very happy to act on his desires, Obi-Wan always held a certain amount of confinement around himself.

Anakin’s hand came up to his lips and gently rubbed back forth along them. The memory of Obi-Wan’s lips were hard to forget. There was still a lingering sense of warmth in Anakin’s body. He sighed. He wanted more. Desperately. But he would need to patient. He had been for this long. He could go longer.

* * *

 Both Vader and Obi-Wan knelt on the marble floor of the ballroom. Each one down on one knee, their heads bowed. Count Dooku stood a few paces away. He was always a man who loved to make a grand scene.

“Lord Vader. Kenobi.” The smooth rich voice of the count rolled out across the room.

“Master,” the other two greeted in unison.

“I see you both remember who indeed is the master here,” Dooku said. There is an edge to his voice. An irritation. A promise of violence.  “Vader. Your report on the mission.”

“The mission went as planned, master,” Vader said keeping his voice even. “I infiltrated the Quellian base with the help of a captured technician. He led me to a high-security communications building, where he was able to access the Republic database by slipping through the Corvus codes.” Vader paused to pull out the black chip from his belt. He held it up to show Dooku, but Vader himself did not raise his head to look at the man. “Once the data was secured I proceeded with the second part of the mission as ordered.”

“And what were those orders?”

“To decimate the base, master. Leave a bloody message to the Republic.”

An almost painful silence fell across the large room. No one moved. There was only the very soft sounds of the three breathing.

“According to the records,” Dooku’s harsh voice broke the silence. Vader resisted to flinch at the sound. “You received a message from Councilor Wat Tambor. Is this true?”

“Yes, master,” Vader replied.

“And what did the message say?”

“To capture a committee of weapon manufacturers that were on the base.”

“Vader, you are aware capture means alive?”

“Yes, master.”

“And are they alive?”

“No, master. I killed them.”

Vader could fill the Force swirling around Dooku. The dark side strengthening him in his anger. Vader clenched his fists. He could feel Obi-Wan tense up as well.

“Care to explain why they are dead, Vader?” Dooku said lowly.

“I serve and obey only the masters,” Vader repeated the mantra. A lie, but one Dooku believed. “I received no orders that said I should follow any orders from the councilors.”

Again another heavy silence fell across the three. “Kenobi,” Dooku barked. His tone was much rougher. “Vader’s actions can be somewhat excusable, but what of your excuse?” There is no answer. “Did you not also receive a message from the councilor informing you of the committee on the base?”

“Yes, master,” Obi-Wan responded. His voice even. It had been trained over the years not to waver in fear.

“Did you relay these new orders to Vader?”

“No, master.”

“And why was that?” Dooku growled.

Vader stilled himself as much as he could. He didn’t dare turn his head to even glance at Obi-Wan. He kept his gaze down at the floor. His long curls blocked his peripheral vision of the man. Yet Vader kept himself as open as he could along their bond, but Obi-Wan was keeping his side very well shielded.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I serve and obey only the masters.” The Force lightning was already snaking out of Dooku’s hands before Obi-Wan had finished speaking. Pain erupted through the bond. Vader flinched, but kept his pose. Luckily, it had been a very brief attack. Vader could sense that Obi-Wan was able to maintain his kneeling pose as well, but his breath was now labored.

“Is that your excuse?” Dooku said raising his voice. “I know you better than that Kenobi. You are not so thoughtless. You were trained to be much more than that. I can expect such things from Vader, but from you- no.”

Vader clenched his teeth at the insult, but again does not outwardly react.

“Forgive me, master,” Obi-Wan said. His voice was unsteady. “Perhaps I should explain myself better. As Vader has mentioned, we had received no orders from you or Darth Sidious that we are to take orders from the councilors. The Separatist Council is filled with in-fighting, master. I did not want to give the appearance that Darth Vader was a tool that could be easily used whether it be against the Republic, each other, or my either of my masters.

“The councilors are an arrogant bunch. Some are a little too involved in their own personal vendettas and plans. However, so far none of these plans have come to bear fruit. In fact at times they’ve hindered the masters’ plans. If they saw that they could control Vader for one simple mission, where would the requests stop?”

Vader can sense the truth from Obi-Wan. The words said back on the ship haunt the sith. _I can’t stop protecting you._ Vader was a mix of emotions. On one hand, he was warmed at the thought that Obi-Wan went to such lengths to protect Vader. On the other, Vader did not wish for pain and punishment for Obi-Wan. Vader could handle his own punishments.

“I suppose that is a decent assessment,” Dooku replied. His voice was calmer. “Regardless, did you not think it would better to listen and bring up your concerns later? Even if the councilor moved you and Vader without my permission, do not think it would have been better to simply follow the orders? The committee could have always been killed later. The councilor could receive a reminder.”

“I’m sorry, my master. My actions clearly portray I did not think of that.”

Vader doubted it. Obi-Wan was smart and cunning. He thought it all through. He knew exactly what he was doing. Vader couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t have allowed the councilors to think they had gained a pawn in Obi-Wan or himself. Already the two had to suffer two masters, they did not need to be chained to more.

“You will have to do better in the future my dear Kenobi,” Dooku said. “Much better.”

Obi-Wan didn’t have time to reply before the Force lightning slammed into him. This time Dooku was not relenting. The ballroom echoed and filled with Obi-Wan’s screams. Pained filled Vader’s head that tore through his bond with Obi-Wan. He couldn’t stop himself from straightening up and watching Obi-Wan writhe in pain as the lightning danced across his form.

It felt like Vader’s heart was being shredded into pieces. Each piece was shocked with lightning as disappeared into a puff of black soot. Through Obi-Wan’s pain, anger roared inside of him. Vader used all of his effort to keep his gaze on Obi-Wan for if he looked at Dooku he was not sure if he able to show restraint.

Finally the lightning stopped. “Vader,” Dooku said. “I expect better things from you as well.” Then Dooku turned and left the ballroom.

Vader was on his feet at once rushing over to Obi-Wan. Angry red marks snaked across Obi-Wan’s skin. His breathing was heavy, uneven, and labored. Vader flooded soothing emotions along their bond. Love. Warmth. Safety. Using the Force to help, Vader lifted Obi-Wan into arms and started walking through Dooku’s palace.

Vader wasn’t surprised that Dooku hadn’t punished him. Vader could handle it a lot better than Obi-Wan. The masters knew it was much crueler to simply only attack Obi-Wan, knowing Vader would feel it through their bond.

Vader had figured out how to perform the Force lightning himself. He had witnessed it all his life. All it took was some careful observations through the Force to see how his masters did it. Three years ago both Vader and Obi-Wan were Coruscant undergoing training with Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan was undergoing a long and brutal session of Force lightning from an untrue assumption from Sidious. Obi-Wan’s pain had been too much. The anger blossomed in Vader and he unleashed his own lightning on Sidious.

It had thrown the old sith to the floor. When he picked himself up Vader could sense pride and then the unmatched fury. The punishment Sidious unleashed on Vader compared to nothing else before or after. He had barely survived it. He had been placed in a bacta tank for a week and was in a coma for another three.

After learning how to manipulate the lightning, it also made it easier to withstand it in his body as well. He was able to control the ragged flows of the Force. It was still painful, but nowhere near as painful as it could be. He had tried to teach it to Obi-Wan, but he had never been able to grasp it.

Vader still remembered coming out of his coma. Like always Obi-Wan was there with him. He sat in a chair near Vader’s medical bed reading over a datapad. There was a twinkle in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he told Vader what he had done. Vader wasn’t awake for long. His body was heavy and tired. As he slipped back into sleep, he clearly recalled Obi-Wan’s words.

“I told you. One day the student becomes the master. Then you’ll be free.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader dreams about Obi-Wan.

Vader allowed himself time to watch Obi-Wan sleep. He laid in bed next to him. The sickly sweet smell of bacta filled the air. Obi-Wan’s skin exposed above the bed covers was crossed with bacta patches. Vader knew the skin below the covers was also covered as well. Though already knowing the outcome, Vader checked along his Force bond with Obi-Wan. He was in a deep sleep. Vader sent warm soothing emotions across the bond, hoping it would give Obi-Wan pleasant dreams.

Vader noticed he had brought up a hand to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek, but had frozen right above the skin. It was still red and raw and most likely any touch would irritate Obi-Wan. Instead Vader moved his hand to Obi-Wan’s hair. He very carefully stroked the hair that was on the pillow knowing that at least this type of contact wouldn’t pain Obi-Wan.

Vader eased himself away from Obi-Wan and settled down on the other side of the bed. Vader wasn’t happy to sleep this way. He much preferred to be fall asleep wrapped around the warmth of Obi-Wan, but Vader knew all too well how much discomfort and pain Obi-Wan was in after an attack of sith lightning. Obi-Wan would sleep and recover better if left alone.

Thus Vader pulled up the covers. He let his eyes droop shut while he watched the steady rhythm of Obi-Wan’s chest rising and falling. It took a while for sleep to claim him, but at least sleep did come. At least being close and hearing Obi-Wan’s breathing was enough.

His mind drifted away. He dreamed.

* * *

There was a long and large dark hallway. Though the details were blurred, the design of the building spoke of something grand and rich. A small group made their way down the hallway. The majority of the group was made of troopers wearing white armor, which looked similar to clone troopers yet not completely the same.

One pair of the troopers dragged a Jedi by her arms. Her wrists were cuffed together by thick binders. She was very humanoid in appearance, but clearly not completely. Her skin was silver-hued. Her hair was a silky black, almost blue. She wore no Jedi robe, only her white and tan tunic. She was disheveled looking. Her hair was ruffled and strung in rough clumps. Her clothing had a few blaster burns and tears. Her face was red and it appeared a large bruise was forming on her right jaw. Her narrow, dark eyes burned in anger set amongst a deep scowl on her face.

Behind her another set of troopers dragged an unconscious second Jedi. He was smaller, younger. A padawan. From the looks of it he was a Pantoran with his blue skin and yellow facial markings. His gray-black hair was shorn short, but a padawan braid was easily seen falling loosely off his right shoulder. Unlike the other Jedi, he was completely unconscious.

A few more troopers were escorting the group with a human man leading in front. He was dressed in a gray uniform with insignia that marked him as an officer. However it was not the uniform of the Republic, but like the troopers it was similar. They came to large ornate double doors. Two guards stood on either side wearing blood red armor with long red robes. Both held a long silver Force pike.

The group didn’t even pause as the doors swung open as they approached. The red guards were unmoving. The group moved into a cavernous room. Despite the largeness of the room, it appeared darker than the hallway. Darkness clung hear as if it were being generated within. The group crossed the room and came to a stop in front of a series of stairs that led to a single large chair. A throne. A figured sat hidden in shadows.

The officer in front came to one knee and bowed. “Emperor Vader,” the officer said. “We’ve brought the two Jedi criminals. Their lightsabers.” The officer pulled out two lightsabers.

“Leave it on the step and leave us,” a deep dark voice said from the sitting figure on the throne.

The officier nodded his head, stood up, left the lightsabers as instructed, and started to head back out. The troopers let go of the two Jedi. The padawan simply fell to the floor limp and unmoving. The female wobbled on her legs trying to get her balance under her. The three were soon alone. The Jedi woman finally got her feet steady and she glared up at the darkened throne.

“Such hatred,” the deep voice said. “So unbecoming of a Jedi.”

The figure, still nothing more than shadows, stood from his throne and started to slowly descend the stairs. He came more into focus. He was dressed in all black synthleather tunic similar in style to that of the Jedi. A long black cloak flowed behind him. A silver lightsaber was clipped to his belt.

The Jedi waiting below wavered. She glanced down at the padawan and then back to the approaching figure. Debate was heavy in her body language and expression.

“Ah but fear suits you much better,” the approaching man said with slight amusement. He paused and took a deep breath as if savoring a pleasant smell.

“Vader,” the Jedi hissed. “You will pay for your crimes! Your dark rule will not last forever! Even if you kill me-”

A scream cut her tirade short, but it was not from her. It was from the Pantoran padawan. His eyes were wide open, staring unfocused at the ceiling. His back was arched off the floor. He fingers were splayed, curled, and stiff as pain shot through him. The Jedi gasped and turned towards the boy. She took one step towards the boy, but then casted a look back at Vader. Then the screaming stopped, and the boy sunk to the floor. His breathing was deep and labored. His eyes still unfocused.

“You might be wanting this,” Vader said. A lightsaber lifted from the step and floated over to her. She caught it in her still-bound hands, yet then the cuffs snapped free. The Jedi looked from her lightsaber to Vader to the groaning padawan and back to Vader.

“You want a fight,” she said a bit disgusted. She threw her lightsaber to the ground. “If you want to kill me, then kill me. But I will not play into your game.”

A small chuckle left Vader. “Are you sure you do not wish to fight me?” She opened her mouth to respond, but then slammed it shut. She snarled at him. “Very well if you don’t fight me, that leaves me to put my full attention on your padawan.”

Vader brought his hand out towards the boy, who immediately starting screaming in pain again. This time the screaming didn’t stop. The Jedi turned to face her padawan. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Fear and horror radiated off of her. She glanced back over at Vader then to the boy. After a few more glances, the lightsaber flew from the ground into her hand. The green lightsaber came on with the sound of a snap-hiss.

With a scream, she charged at Vader. His red lightsaber was in hand and quickly activated as she approached. His cloak fell to the ground. Their swords clashed with the familiar hum and hiss of lightsabers. Vader laughed as he allowed the Jedi to push him backward away from the now silent padawan.

Each strike the Jedi made, the sith simply swatted it away. It was clear that the Jedi was not much of a challenge for Vader. Her blows and slashes were becoming more frantic, less refined, more desperate. Vader parried each with a smile. He had yet to go on the offensive.

The Jedi let out a scream. “Fight me!”

“Oh? Has our fight actually started?” Vader laughed. “I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised. Any Jedi of skill has already been hunted down and killed. All that our left are the weaklings and the cowards who managed to slither away and hide until they were smoked out. You want me to fight? Very well.”

Vader leapt forward swinging his saber down in a powerful arc. The Jedi barely managed to knock it aside and was forced to roll away as the red saber seared and sparked into the floor. She barely managed to make it to her feet when the next sash from the red beam came in low and fast. It singed the edges of her tunic.

She was able to push back two more slashes but she was tiring. His blows were too strong and she had tired herself out earlier. She could see he was smiling, enjoying it all. It was the last sight she saw as the red saber stabbed into her stomach. It was quickly pulled out and stabbed into her heart. The Jedi fell to the floor with a thud.

Vader called the Jedi’s lightsaber to his open hand. He latched his own lightsaber back onto his belt then took the Jedi saber in both hands. He snapped the hilt in half and pulled the kyber crystal inside free. He tossed the remaining pieces to the floor. He turned and headed towards the large ornate doors of his throne room. Without looking he casted his hand out towards the padawan. A loud crunching and snapping sound was heard, and Emperor Vader left the throne room.

Four red royal Imperial guards followed as he moved through the palace until he came to set of double doors guarded by two more red robed guards. None of them followed him inside. The rooms beyond the doors were a stark contrast to the dark, harsh, and imposing hallways outside. The rooms were light in color with curved columns. Potted plants and tasteful artwork were tastefully placed around. Floor-to-ceiling windows let natural light flood in.

Vader found Obi-Wan standing in front of one of the windows. He was looking at an impressive view of Coruscant while drinking tea. He wore a light and airy top with brown pants. Vader smiled as he made sure his presence was cloaked as he approached quietly. Vader let one arm wrap around Obi-Wan’s waist. The other hand pulled on Obi-Wan’s shoulder bringing the man into Vader’s embrace.

Obi-Wan let out a small started gasp, which brought a curl of pleasure inside Vader. Vader leaned over and brought his mouth to Obi-Wan’s face. Vader started to kiss Obi-Wan’s jaw. He enjoyed the tickling feeling of the other’s beard.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin’s kisses made their way up the side of Obi-Wan to his ear. Anakin lightly bit on the ear. “Anakin. You’ve been fighting.” Obi-Wan’s tone was annoyed. He stepped away, and Anakin sighed as he let Obi-Wan go.

“How do you know I’ve been fighting?” Anakin asked. He had experienced no distress and as such had not sent any of those emotions along their bond.

“You smell,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I smell?”

“Yes like fighting. Burnt clothing and ozone.”

Obi-Wan placed his tea cup on a nearby table and turned back to Anakin. He looked him up and down and then started to slowly circle around Anakin. Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan was checking him for injuries. Anakin had hoped that by now Obi-Wan would have stopped with his worrying. Anakin was fine, but old habits die hard. Plus Anakin would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he still enjoyed Obi-Wan fretting over him.

“Are you satisfied yet?” Anakin finally asked. “As you can see I’m fine. It wasn’t much of a fight anyways.” Obi-Wan came to stand in front of Anakin. “I brought you a present,” Anakin said as brought out the kyber crystal and held it out. Obi-Wan took it. He turned back towards the window and held the green crystal so it caught the light of the afternoon sun.

Obi-Wan walked away and Anakin followed after. They made their way through the private rooms that made up the royal residence. Obi-Wan walked into a small room with no windows. It was a storage room and was a bit cluttered with oddly matched furniture and objects. In the middle of the room sat a large wooden chest. Obi-Wan approached it and opened it. The chest was filled with kyber crystals. Most were blue and green, but there were a few of other colors. Vader knew that two of them were red. Obi-Wan tossed the new crystal into the chest and closed it.

“Ever decided what you’re going to do with them?” Anakin asked. “Or just keep them in the trunk? Let them be forgotten like their owners?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer as he made his way out of the room. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm and pulled Obi-Wan into an embrace. He leaned in and kissed on Obi-Wan the lips. Anakin savored the taste of Obi-Wan. The heat was growing inside Anakin, and he started to pull Obi-Wan towards the bedroom.

“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he weakly pulled against Anakin’s hold. Anakin gave an overdramatic pouting face. Obi-Wan only frowned. “You smell.”

They were now in the doorway of the bedroom. “You love my smell,” Anakin said. He brought a hand to the back of Obi-Wan’s head. His hand curled into Obi-Wan’s hair. He leaned in and left open-mouth kisses on Obi-Wan’s neck.

“I love your _clean_ smell,” Obi-Wan corrected. “Go shower.”

“Only if you join me,” Anakin said in husky voice.

“You’re impossible,” Obi-Wan said again as he broke free of Anakin’s hold. But Anakin had maneuvered them so the only way Obi-Wan could go was into the bedroom or else he would have to pass by Anakin.

“I could make it an Imperial decree,” Anakin said as took off his belt and let it fall to floor.

“A decree for what? Outlawing showers? I’m afraid you would have gone too far.”

Anakin could only smile as he took off the layers of his top. “Oh? And how would you react to such a law?” Anakin was now shirtless. His chest gleamed in a fine layer of sweat. He closed the gap between them. Obi-Wan didn’t back away. He placed his hands on Anakin’s upper arms. Anakin couldn’t help the smile that grew as he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes examine Anakin’s figure.

“I might have to rebel,” Obi-Wan said with a smile of his own.

“You? A rebel?” Anakin laughed. His hands dipped under Obi-Wan’s shirt and lightly gripped his sides. He slid his hands up, bringing the shirt with it. “I would never allow such a thing. I would have to set quite a bounty to bring you back to me.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan teased. “What a wanted poster that would be. What would it say? Wanted: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Suspected of personal hygiene. Use Caution: carries soap and perfume.”

Obi-Wan let Anakin pull his shirt off. It quickly dropped to the ground. Anakin ran his hands across Obi-Wan’s chest.

“I’ll admit,” Anakin said lowly. “The idea of taking you in a cell with your hands bound to the wall is very arousing.”

This time it was Obi-Wan that pulled them in for a kiss. They lips met and parted. They were both desperate for each other. The hunger growing in both. They were past the point of words. They both pushed and pulled the other towards the large bed.

And the dream faded into darkness. It shifted and moved. Once again it was back in the large dark hallway. The troopers were escorting the Jedi and her padawan. Again they came to the doors of the throne room, which opened silently for the group. The officer led the group to the stairs of the throne and again bowed on one knee.

“Emperor Erus,” the officer said. “We’ve brought the two Jedi criminals. Their lightsabers.” The officer pulled out two lightsabers.

Two figures were amongst the deep shadows of the throne. One sat on the throne and the other stood behind it. The one standing stalked down the steps. Darth Vader stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed as before with the dark tunic and cape. His gold eyes focused on the Jedi. He walked past the kneeling officer and stood right in front of the Jedi. Her dark eyes bore into him and Vader only smiled a feral and dark smile.

Then Vader moved quick and swift. His lightsaber was in his hand and activated with a snap-hiss. With a quick and graceful lunge, Vader brought his red beam into the chest of the unconscious padawan. The Jedi screamed, but it was cut short as Vader brought his blade down across her. Cutting her from her shoulder and out the other side by her waist. A sickening thud was heard as the lower half of her body fell to the ground. Vader didn’t even give the corpse a second glance. He deactivated his saber and stalked back towards the throne. Without even missing a step, he snatched the sabers from the officer.

“Go,” he barked. “And take the mess with you.”

The officer was smart enough to not talk back, even a confirmation he heard the orders. The group silently left. By then Vader had made it back up the steps of the throne. He knelt on one knee in front of the chair offering the sabers up to the shadowed figure.

“My emperor,” Vader said as his lips curled into a smile.

Vader looked up. Emperor Erus looked just like Obi-Wan. His auburn hair was brushed back. His beard neatly trimmed. He wore a simple, but elegant black robe with gold trimmings. Yet the biggest difference was the eyes. They were no longer the light blue eyes of Obi-Wan, but a deep gold. The eyes of a sith.

Vader stood and snapped the two lightsabers in half. He dug out the two kyber crystals. The emperor took the two crystals presented to him. He closed his hands around him. Vader could feel the dark side of the Force grow around the emperor. Through their Force bound, Vader could feel the dark emotions the emperor was using to channel his power. Hatred. Rage. Greed. The dark side poured into the emperor’s hands. Then it slowly slipped away. The emperor opened his hands. The kyber crystals were now red.

“Beautiful,” Vader said.

The emperor stood up and tucked the two crystals into a pocket in his robe. He slowly walked down the stairs, and Vader followed behind him. The emperor stopped in the spot the female Jedi had fallen.

“Her fear was a beautiful thing,” the emperor said. “Shame. It could have been turned into a true masterpiece of terror. You were too hasty, Vader.”

“I’m sorry, my emperor,” Vader said. “Next time I will make sure the Jedi have a long and painful death for you to savor.”

Vader barely managed to dodge the slash of the red lightsaber the emperor held. Vader’s own lightsaber was quick to come on. Both sith were cast in a red glow from their sabers.

“Is this how we’re going to play our game today?” Vader said in a pleased voice.

“I do believe you owe me,” the emperor said equally pleased.

Without a second of hesitation the two charged at each other. The red beams snapped and hummed and hissed as they struck against each other. Vader quickly relieved himself of his cloak. The emperor did the same with his outer robe. Each fighter moved with grace and speed. They were equally matched. Neither was able to advance on the other. The moves were lightning fast and deadly.

The emperor somersaulted into the air and brought his saber down on Vader, causing the two to press their blades against each other in a deadlock. In a quick motion, the emperor pushed the two blades to the side. With his free hand he grabbed Vader’s tunic and pulled Vader to him. Their lips crashed together. Their kiss was deep and desperate. Vader bit the emperor’s lip. In response, the emperor put his palm flat against Vader’s chest and Force pushed him away.

However, Vader managed to keep his footing. He licked his lips and smiled back at the emperor who smiled back. Then the two were back to crossing sabers. The fight moved from one side of the massive throne room to another. The pace never slowed. It looked more like a dance than duel.

Yet the illusion was shattered as the emperor stumbled. Vader took advantage and tripped the other. The emperor fell to the ground and Vader was quick to lock the emperor’s saber to the ground with his own. Vader’s other hand landed hard on the emperor’s chest, pinning him to the ground. Vader’s hand slid up the emperor’s chest as he leaned in closer.

The emperor’s free hand came up to grasp Vader’s curls. He pulled Vader in and again their lips met. Vader brought his knee between the emperor’s leg and pulled it so it pressed into the emperor’s groin. Vader could feel the growing heat as he started rub his knee into the emperor. The emperor’s head went back as he let out a moan.

“Do you admit defeat?” Vader purred into the emperor’s ear.

The emperor’s golden eyes locked with Vader’s. “Not yet,” he said.

The emperor curled his feet inward and then kicked Vader off of him. He quickly jumped back up to his feet where once again Vader was waiting with a slash of the saber. After a few blows, the emperor unleashed a Force push. It sent Vader sprawling back into the steps of the throne. The emperor dashed after him, but Vader found he couldn’t bring his hands back up. They were pinned to the steps above him with the Force.

The emperor was on top of Vader. His chest flushed with the other. The emperor’s lightsaber was deactivated and casted on a step nearby as the emperor grabbed Vader’s face. Their mouths quickly found each other. The need was growing between them. The emperor broke off the kiss, and started to leave a trail of kisses down Vader’s neck. Vader let out a gasp as he felt one of the emperor’s hands moving apart his tunics and unclasping his pants. Vader arched his hips up as he felt the warm hand grab him.

“Do you admit defeat?” the emperor said into Anakin’s neck in between kisses. The hand in Vader’s pants was starting to move back and forth along Vader’s full erection.

“Oh _Force_ , yes,” Vader moaned as he closed his eyes.

The emperor’s lips found Vader’s once again. “Good,” the emperor purred. “Then I will claim my prize.”

* * *

Vader’s eyes flew open as he awoke from the dream. He felt his cheeks flushed and his heart beating in his chest. He was also painfully aware of his own arousal. His head snapped to the side and saw Obi-Wan still sleeping in the bed next to him. His breathing was even, and along their Force bound Vader could sense no disturbance.

Vader’s eyes lingered on Obi-Wan’s lips. The memory of the dream came to him. A fresh wave of heat and arousal rolled through Vader. He pushed himself out of bed. Without a second look at Obi-Wan, he got dressed and stormed from the room.

His mind replayed the dream. He couldn’t help but smile. It was a pleasant dream. They had been emperor. Not their masters. It matter not whether Vader or Obi-Wan sat on the throne . . . Obi-Wan. There had been two different versions in the dream. The soft caring Obi-Wan that had taken care of Vader since he was a child and a much darker and powerful one. A sith.

Obi-Wan was not a sith. But what if he was? Vader recalled the emperor Obi-Wan changing the kyber crystals to red and the fight between them. Obi-Wan had wielded such unbelievable power. More power than Vader had ever seen the real Obi-Wan wield. Is that how strong Obi-Wan could become if fully embraced the dark side?

No wonder he had become the emperor. Vader didn’t mind. He would follow and serve Obi-Wan without hesitation. Plus he thought Obi-Wan was much better suited for ruling than he was. Yet that didn’t mean he didn’t like the version where he was emperor. He liked the carefree version of that Obi-Wan as well.

Vader paused in the hallway. Had his dream been a vision? And if so which path would the future take? Which Obi-Wan would he have in the future? Did Vader have a choice in deciding which one? He was conflicted. Vader didn’t know which Obi-Wan he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader just admit it you want a dark stabby Obi-Wan in the streets, and warm fluffy one in the sheets. Or maybe it's the other way around. 
> 
> I ended up going with Erus as Obi-Wan's sith name since it's Latin for "master, owner, master of the family/house, lord" which I found really fitting with this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader finally learns his masters want to off Obi-Wan.

Vader took a calming breath before he set his course through the palace. He checked along his Force bound with Obi-Wan, but the other was still asleep. Then carefully Vader sealed the bound and made sure it was heavily fortified. He didn’t want anything he was about to do to leak on to Obi-Wan. Then Vader made his way towards the wing of the where Count Dooku’s rooms were. 

The masters long ago had made a simple mistake. They thought of a Vader as a simple shell, ready and easy to follow orders. It was afterall how they had raised and groomed him. If Vader had ventured off that path, he was beaten back on to it. As such the masters did not worry about Vader being manipulative nor cunning. 

But he was.

Vader finally came across the grand door to Dooku’s room. Vader knocked and then waited. After a moment, the door opened. Vader walked into a large sitting room. A desk sat near large windows. The room was not-overdone. A few tasteful pieces of art, a decorative rug, and a nice vase decorated the space. Everything was of very high quality. It was lush but not ostentatious. 

Dooku stood near his large desk looking down at a datapad and ignoring Vader. Vader came into the middle of the room and took a knee. Vader waited for several minutes. 

“Lord Vader,” Dooku finally said. 

“Master,” Vader greeted. 

“Why have you come?”

If Dooku had been paying close attention to Vader, he would have noticed Vader’s hands slightly flinch. “I did not receive any punishment for my insubordination,” Vader said evenly.

Through the Force, Vader could tell that Dooku had put down the datapad and was now looking at Vader. “And?” came Dooku’s voice.

Yet this time he made sure he added the right emotions. The slight eagerness and desire. “I’m here for my punishment,” Vader said. Dooku would read these emotions as sincere. He didn’t think Vader could fake it so convincingly. Vader was not capable of such deceptions.

Vader heard Dooku’s steps approach, and then he felt a hand grab Vader’s curls. Vader’s head was snapped back. Dooku was staring down at Vader with his usual scowl. Dooku closed the gap between the two. Vader could feel the fabric of Dooku’s clothes against his chin. 

“You know what to do,” Dooku said with a cold smile growing across his face. He pushed Vader’s face into his groin. Vader could feel the hardening erection through Dooku’s pants. Inside Vader’s mind, part of him cringed in disgust but another part of him smiled at how Dooku played into Vader’s hand.

Three years ago Vader discovered he could perform Force lightning. It had been the first time he had used it, and yet it had thrown Darth Sidious down on the ground. Such a pathetic attempt was enough to knock Vader’s master down. What if Vader had actually mastered the technique? In secret, even from Obi-Wan, Vader practiced using the Force lightning. Whenever he was able to to use on it on a mission, again without his masters or Obi-Wan knowing, he would. 

Yet then the thought occurred to him. What else were the masters holding back from him? That was when Vader first approached Dooku. Vader found it far too easy to seduce Dooku. Dooku lusted after Vader’s power. Not just mentally but physically as well, and Vader decided to use that. Vader hated every moment he had to be intimate with the man, but it was a price he was willing to pay. When Dooku was lost in his throws of passion, his mind was much more open and easier to infiltrate. 

Vader discovered a great deal from digging through Dooku’s mind. Vader’s masters were indeed holding back dark side techniques from Vader. They feared Vader. His masters had told Vader he was the Chosen One, the Force’s favorite child. Vader knew he was strong in the Force, but what he didn’t realize was he was the strongest. He was stronger than his masters. 

For that his masters feared him. They beat him and forged Vader into their weapon. Their sword. Yet the masters were too afraid to wield that sword themselves. The masters themselves didn’t want to get too close to the fire that was Vader. So they chose Obi-Wan as their pawn. He was the hand that wielded the sword. If Obi-Wan got cut down and burned by the power of the Chosen One, so be it.

Thus the masters had kept Vader ignorant of all their techniques and secrets. Secrets that Vader was owed as a Sith apprentice. Secrets that Vader pulled from Dooku’s mind while the fool thought he was dominating and claiming Vader’s body. Vader would play the part. He would give out moans of pleasure. The poor fool thought Vader enjoyed Dooku’s body, but in fact Vader enjoyed ripping the secrets out of his master’s mind. 

It wasn’t always easy to practice the new techniques, especially when keeping it a secret from the masters and Obi-Wan. Vader had decided not to involve Obi-Wan. If the masters discovered Vader practicing a technique he shouldn’t know, Vader did not want any punishment to fall on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would take any blame he could off Vader. Vader’s sweet overprotective Obi-Wan would willingly take on any punishment if meant Vader would walk free of it. Vader didn’t want that. 

_ “The student will turn into the master. When that time comes, you won’t have to follow their orders any more.” _

As a child Vader had assumed Obi-Wan’s words meant that eventually he would grow up into a master. But then Vader came to know the truth. Sith didn’t simply become a master with time. Such ideals were wasted on the weak Jedi. Sith earned such a title with the blood of their masters. The Sith Rule of Two meant that if one wanted to become a master, the apprentice had to kill their master. 

Except their current little Sith family had a problem. They were three Sith: Sidious, Tryrannus, and Vader. Both Tyrannus, Dooku’s Sith name, and Vader were apprenticed to Sidious. As the senior apprentice, Dooku held a title of master above Vader. Both masters wanted Vader as their apprentice. Vader was strong and powerful. Molded into an obedient weapon. Too desirable by both power-hungry Sith. Why suffer an older scheming master or apprentice? When the Clone Wars had started, Vader became more aware of the scheming behind each of his masters. The two older Siths were plotting to kill the other off, most likely once their false war ended and the Sith empire was secured. 

Vader was in no hurry to kill of his masters, but he did plan on killing them both off. It was better to let Sidious and Dooku play their silly war game until the empire was created. Then let one kill the other off. Then Vader would strike the other down, and the Sith empire would be his. 

Vader loved the idea of the empire. Why should he not? He had been fed and stuffed full of that idea as a child. Vader was the weapon to bring about this glorious new rule into the galaxy. Yet why should Sidious or Dooku be the emperor? Vader was the Chosen One. He was to be the one to bring forth this new dark era. Vader should be the one at top. Vader should be emperor. 

It was clear the Force agreed to this as well. Vader’s dreams were proof. The recent dream wasn’t the first dream where he had seen himself as emperor. The idea of being emperor sent pleasurable waves of excitement through Vader. He loved the idea of no longer being under the masters. There would be no one else above him. He would be the one to give orders. He could finally move the Force in the way he wanted. The galaxy could be crafted anew. 

Vader’s favorite daydream was picturing how it would go when he finally told Obi-Wan of their masters’ demise. Vader would walk up and cup Obi-Wan’s face in both of his hands as he told them they were free. They had no more masters. Obi-Wan didn’t need to worry about Vader as they both would be safe. Then the fear that lived inside Obi-Wan’s mind would melt away. Obi-Wan’s love would be able to come out. Obi-Wan would be Vader’s as nothing would be holding them back anymore. Vader would have his empire to protect Obi-Wan. There would be nothing for Obi-Wan to worry about. Everything Obi-Wan had ever wanted in life, Vader would be able to give it. 

Yet what about his recent dream? It was the first time he had seen Obi-Wan as emperor and as a Sith. 

However Vader wasn’t able to ponder on this for long. He was brought out of his thoughts and back in Dooku’s bedroom. Vader was naked on the bed, face down in the pillows. Dooku was thrusting into him from behind. His oily fingers gripping Vader’s hips. Vader smiled as he realized the man was losing himself in his pleasures, which meant it was time for Vader to invade the old man’s mind. 

It was the same trick he used on Obi-Wan. Vader made his own presence like oil on water. He simply slipped pass Dooku’s mental shields. He was none the wiser that Vader had ever slipped in. Vader quickly ran into Sidious’ presence. Vader reached into Dooku’s mind. Dooku and Sidious had recently talked. Very recently. The two had talked after Obi-Wan’s punishment. Vader reached into the memory and let it unfold. 

* * *

“How did your meeting with Vader and Kenboi go?” the hologram of the hooded figure of Darth Sidious asked.

Dooku stood in his room with a small holoprojector on his desk. The blue image of the Sith master was projected from it.

“It went as I predicted,” Dooku said. His words were drawn out. His annoyance clear. Sidious didn’t respond, so Dooku kept talking. “They both received Tambor’s message. They both ignored it.” Again Dooku paused to let Sidious jump in. Again Sidious was quiet. Dooku shifted a bit, but continued. 

“I can understand Vader’s defiance,” Dooku said with a small wave of his hand. “He’s been trained to only follow orders from you, myself or Kenobi. But Kenobi,” Dooku said the name is a lower voice. “There was no excuse.” 

“He did not offer one?” Sidious asked. Dooku retold Kenboi’s excuse to his master. “Did you educate Kenobi on what would happen if he repeated this mistake?” Sidious asked. 

“Of course, master,” Dooku replied. 

“Hmmm. I sense more you have to say. Do not hold back from me, my friend. Speak.”

“I think it is time to rid ourselves of Kenobi,” Dooku said. 

“Oh? And what of Vader? Will you hold his leash?” 

“Perhaps . . . or perhaps he no longer needs a leash at all. He’s capable enough without Kenobi holding his hand.” 

“We’ve tried separating the two in the past. Each time was . . . unsuccessful in seeing Vader become independent. I need not remind you of the incident on Raltiir?” 

Dooku waved his hand in dismissal. “Raltiir was four years ago. Before the war. Vader was younger. Still maturing.”

Sidious was quiet in contemplation. Finally he spoke. “Perhaps it is time to start preparing for Kenobi’s end. However, it must be done carefully. Vader’s weakness is his attachment to Kenobi. Done poorly, Vader’s wrath will fall on us. But done correctly . . .” Sidious paused and tilted his head back. His closed eyes became visible in the hologram. 

“Yes I see it,” Sidious said with a smile on his face. “Vader falling and being completely consumed by the dark side.”

“And what do you suggest, master?” Dooku asked. 

Sidious brought his head level. His eyes again clouded in shadows of his hood. “Vader must be the one to kill Kenobi. Not by accident or lost of control, but out of purpose. Out of hatred. It will be all too easy to turn Vader’s possessiveness and attachment into jealousy and hatred. We only need to find someone else for Kenobi to turn his attention on. Then have it play out as if Kenobi keeps choosing this other over Vader.”

Dooku smiled.

* * *

Vader couldn’t hold on to the memory any longer. His rage was boiling. Swirling. Thrashing inside of him. He barely managed to slip back out of Dooku’s mind. He wanted to let himself go while he was still in there. Let his power blast into Dooku’s mind. The wonderful imagery of Dooku screaming in pain as his mind turned to mush filled Vader’s mind.

But Vader didn’t. Instead he was back in his own mind. Back in the real world of being in Dooku’s bed. The only thing keeping Vader from killing Dooku right there, was the fear. The fear for Obi-Wan. He had to get him. Right now. Luckily Dooku had finished. He was pulling on a lush robe as he smiled over at Vader. Without a word Vader collected his discarded clothes and stormed from the room. He marched through the palace naked. He cared not who saw. 

When he reached Obi-Wan’s room, he checked the door panel. He checked the settings making sure they were still calibrated to his personal customizations. When he had left the room earlier, he had set the lock so that no one but Vader would be able to enter the room. No one else had. He unlocked the door, entered the room, and locked it back. Vader mindlessly tossed his clothes to the floor and quickly walked to the bed.

Obi-Wan was still asleep. The bacta patches still covered him. Vader crawled into the bed and slipped under the covers. He settled down right next to Obi-Wan and slid his arm under Obi-Wan’s back. Obi-Wan took in a sharp hiss of breath and winced in pain, yet he didn’t wake up. Vader let his body line up flush against Obi-Wan’s side. Vader could feel Obi-Wan’s skin tighten in annoyance. Lastly, Vader wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s chest and brought Obi-Wan into an embrace. 

Vader knew this was making Obi-Wan’s injuries flare up. It wasn’t comfortable for Obi-Wan, but Vader needed to hold Obi-Wan. He needed to know he was well and safe. He needed to protect Obi-Wan. 

Dooku’s memory circled around and around in Vader’s mind. They were planning on killing Obi-Wan. They were planning on having Vader kill Obi-Wan. But first they planned on making Obi-Wan betray Vader. 

Vader’s rage boiled over. It grew and grew. It thrashed around him lashing out at the world.  _ They dared to take Obi-Wan away from me, _ Vader’s mind hissed.  _ They dare to kill him.  _ Vader’s rage was a maelstrom. Vader pulled Obi-Wan tighter to him, to keep him safe in the calm of the eye of the storm. Vader could feel the Force reacting to Vader’s anguish. It too hurt as Vader hurt after all Vader was its favorite child. Its Chosen One. But also the Force loved Obi-Wan. He had been chosen for Vader. They were meant to be together, not apart. Vader could feel the power being pulled in and sucked into his storm. Vader took a deep breath as he felt the power of the dark side of the Force fill him. 

Suddenly he had this moment of clarity. He could see the vast amount of power he held. Up until this point he had only accessed a small portion of it. Only in rare occasions had tapped into its depths.  _ No longer _ , Vader thought as he reached out ripped the shields apart that kept him from that power.  _ His  _ power. As the shields disintegrated, Vader could taste Sidious’ touch. Sidious had blocked Vader from his power. His true power. 

Vader had been contempt to let his masters play their games until they killed each other off. Vader would no longer sit idly by. It was time. He wouldn’t just kill his masters. That was too easy. He could have done that moments ago in Dooku’s room. No, Vader would destroy them. He would take everything that was theirs and either make it his or destroy it. 

In the end Vader would have it all. His masters’ deaths. The Sith empire. And Obi-Wan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I liked hearing about which Obi-Wan people preferred from the dream last chapter. I have yet to decide which way the story will go.
> 
> (Whispers) I have a tumblr. https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/ I'm new to this whole fanfiction scene (believe it or not). I only started reading fanfiction a year ago. I avoided it for the longest time. And only started writing back in November. The short of it is- I have no clue what I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader fights a Jedi, captures a Jedi, does something(???) to the Jedi, and plots. He also meets General Grievous and has a lot of questions about Obi-Wan's past.

Green and red sabers clashed in the hallway of the Separatist battleship. 

“ _ Sith _ ,” Jedi Eeth Koth growled lowly.

“Jedi,” Vader replied in a more light hearted taunt. 

“You must be the rumored Darth Vader,” Koth said as the two slowly circled each other. 

“I’m flattered you’ve heard of me, Master Koth,” Vader said bobbing his head slightly in a mock bow. “But let’s move past introductions, shall we?” 

Vader quickly covered the ground between them. His red saber drawn high to bring down a harsh blow against Koth’s green saber. The sizzle and crackling of the lightsabers clashing filled the corridor. Vader kept advancing on the Jedi, which the Jedi was having a hard time parrying and blocking. Vader’s thrusts were well timed and strong.

Koth struck his saber out, but Vader ducked low to avoid it. Vader used his momentum to push himself into Koth’s space and brought up a powerful kick into Koth’s arm. Koth’s lightsaber flew in the air and clattered to the ground. Koth back flipped away from Vader and summoned his saber hilt from the ground. Vader allowed the Jedi to recompose himself while he lazily swirled his red saber in his hand. 

Master Koth then tried to go on the offensive. He dashed forward. He faked to go left, but instead brought his blade down on the right. Vader predicted the blow easily as he brought his own saber up to block. The two sabers hummed in a deadlock, and Koth let go one hand from his saber. He sent out a Force push towards Vader. It successfully knock the Sith back, but Vader quickly regained his footing. 

However, Koth was ready. He used a Force-assisted jump to propel himself up in the air and swing down hard on the Sith. Vader grimaced as he brought his saber up and blocked the blow, but as Koth came down he swung his legs into Vader. With the Force behind the kick, Vader flew a few feet down the hallway. 

The Jedi dashed forward hoping to make good on the downed opponent. He slashed his green lightsaber down, but Vader rolled. Sparks flew from the bright orange gash on the floor where the saber hit. Vader rolled over into a crouching position. Vader using the Force, jumped out of his crouch and flipped over Koth. He swung his saber at Koth’s back, but Koth managed to duck and roll out of the saber’s slash. 

Koth quickly got to his feet in time to block a strong blow from Vader. The two pressed against each other’s blade. Then a smile crept across Vader’s lips. The red beam of Vader’s blade suddenly disappeared back into the hilt. Koth stumbled forward. Vader swooped in under the Jedi’s saber and stabbed a stun wand into the Jedi’s chest. Koth let out a loud gasp amongst the sizzling blue electric sparks, but then he collapsed to the floor. Vader jabbed the stun wand into Koth a second time. The body spasmed, but there was no response from the Jedi. Satisfied, Vader summoned Koth’s lightsaber to his hand. He deactivated the blade and clipped it to his own belt. 

“Droids!” Vader shouted down the hall. 

Shortly the sound of metallic stomping feet echoed down the hall. Two MagnaGuard droids turned the corner followed by four regular battle droids. 

“Take the prisoner to my ship,” Vader ordered. The MagnaGuards silently obeyed. Vader turned to the closest battle droid. “What’s the status of the rest of the ship?” 

“It went as planned, my lord,” the droid responded. “Blasters were set to stun, unless they decided to put up too much of a fight. All captured clones are being escorted to our ship. The explosives have been set in the engine room.”

“Good. Call all squads back to our ship,” Vader ordered. “Jump to hyperspace once everyone is on board.” 

* * *

Vader sat cross legged on the floor of the cell. The Zabrak Jedi was slumped against the back wall of the cell. His arms were bound by Force-suppressant cuffs to the wall. The man was starting stir, and Vader waited for him to fully awaken. He tapped a finger impatiently on the floor. 

It had been two months since Serreno where Vader discovered his masters’ plot and treachery. When Vader was given command of a small fleet, he debated on whether he should just sabotage himself. He didn’t want to be away from Obi-Wan, but in the end he accepted. It allowed him to move a bit freely, especially if Vader wanted to make sure Obi-Wan knew nothing. 

Eeth Koth started to slowly wake up. His eyes quickly fell on Vader. “Good morning, master Jedi,” Vader said with a smile. The Jedi tested his restraints, but they held. “I’m glad you’re finally awake,” Vader continued. “We can get started with my experiment now.” 

“Experiment?” the Jedi asked. 

“Yes, I’m rather excited to try it on you,” Vader said. “You’re not the first Jedi . . .” Vader waved a hand at the wall behind him. Only then did the Jedi notice the six lightsaber hilts hanging from the wall. Vader glanced over his shoulder at them. “Sadly the ones before were a bit unsuccessful.” The Sith looked back over at the Jedi. “But I’m hoping you’ll be my first success. As a member of the Jedi High Council, I would imagine you have strong mental fortitudes.” 

“I will not help you with anything, Sith,” Koth said. 

Vader lazily got up and walked over to Koth. He stood over him and stared down at him with yellow eyes. “You do not have a choice in the matter,” Vader said in a deep amused voice. He crouched down over the Jedi and placed his thumbs on the Jedi’s temples. “I would say relax, but honestly this will hurt,” Vader said as he closed his eyes and called upon the dark side of the Force. 

* * *

Vader stormed through the hallways of the battle frigate. If the patrolling droids didn’t get out his way fast enough, a rough Force push sent the droids slamming into a wall. He was not in the mood to be kept waiting. He shortly found himself at the door of his destination. He paused before going in. He took a moment to calm himself before the door slid open.

Vader’s new fleet had rendezvoused with Obi-Wan’s and General Grievous’. The three were going to collaborate on a space and land assault against the Republic. After Vader had finished with his prisoners, he had reviewed the sliced recording of the recent conversation between Obi-Wan and Dooku. Before Vader had left for his new fleet, he sliced into all of Obi-Wan’s communication devices. He wanted to make sure his masters weren’t making any moves, especially against Obi-Wan, that Vader was unaware of. 

The majority of the conversation was typical war updates and tactic discussions. However, at the end the conversation shifted.

“I’m glad to see you doing so well, especially considering what day it is,” Dooku said in an obviously faked pleased voice.

Obi-Wan was hesitant to answer. Vader’s recordings were voice only. “It is a normal day, master,” Obi-Wan replied darkly. It wasn’t the usual tone Obi-Wan used against Dooku.

“Hmmm is that anger I sense in you Kenobi?” Dooku teased. “You should be wary not to be consumed by it. Afterall, what would your dear Master Jinn say?” 

The connection had been abruptly shut off from Obi-Wan’s side. Vader was only left with one question: who in the  _ kriffin’ _ nine hells was Master Jinn? Vader hated not knowing. Even more so with the threat of his masters looking to manipulate Obi-Wan away from Vader. Was this Master Jinn the one they planned to use to lure Obi-Wan away? 

Vader stepped into the room. The small room was quickly cast into darkness as the door slid shut behind Vader. There were few rooms on a droid ship made for sentients, and this was one. The bunk had one bed built into the wall as well as private ‘fresher and a small desk. The bunk was not empty. 

Vader made out the sleeping form of Obi-Wan. He was curled all the way against the wall leaving enough space for another body. Vader wondered if Obi-Wan just naturally slept this way. If he naturally just left enough space for Vader, or if he somehow knew Vader was coming. Vader had made the rendezvous earlier than scheduled. Obi-Wan didn’t know Vader would be here tonight. 

Regardless, Vader was happy to be there. He quietly undressed and slipped into the bed. As per his bedtime routine, his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s chest. Then Vader pressed his face into the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and gently nuzzled it. It had been too long since he had been next to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep. “Anakin?” he murmured softly. 

_ Sleep. _ Vader sent the Force suggestion as he gently kissed the base of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan put up no resistance and was quickly back asleep. Vader relaxed as he let himself sync up to Obi-Wan’s Force presence. Slowly their breathing and heart rate matched. Then Vader gently made his way along their bond and into Obi-Wan’s mind. 

Vader wanted to know who Master Jinn was and what relationship he had with Obi-Wan. However, there was one thing Obi-Wan kept tightly shielded. His memories. Especially the memories of before he met Vader. Obi-Wan never talked of his life before, despite the proddings of a young curious boy left in Obi-Wan’s charge. Vader approached the vault that held Obi-Wan’s memories and found it as it had always been. Tightly secured behind impressive mental shields. 

Vader could get into it if he really wanted to. But it would not be a gentle or subtle job. Either Obi-Wan would become aware of the intrusion or Vader would hurt Obi-Wan’s mind in the process. Instead Vader searched for Obi-Wan’s emotions. Vader was pleased to find that at the current moment, Obi-Wan was at peace. ( _ As he should be when he’s in my arms _ , Vader said to himself.) But he also found some old emotions still lingering. Hurt. Betrayal. Guilt. Grief. Loneliness. 

_ What was the cause of this? _ Vader wondered.  _ Did it have to do with Master Jinn? _ It was clear when Dooku brought the name up, it had upset Obi-Wan. What happened between Obi-Wan and this Jinn person? They clearly had some history together. Something had happened to them in the past on this day.

_ If Obi-Wan has these kind of emotions towards this Master Jinn, is it something that the masters thought would lure Obi-Wan away from me? These emotions do not speak of a good relationship. Definitely nothing compared to what Obi-Wan and I have, _ Vader pondered. He withdrew from Obi-Wan’s mind and allowed himself to fall asleep. It had been several weeks since he had a decent night’s sleep. 

* * *

“You look deep in thought,” Vader said as he approached Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stood with arms were crossed across his chest as he stared at a white planet in the viewport. Vader stood next to Obi-Wan. They both wore their black tunics and robes.

Obi-Wan sighed. “And now I’m not.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Vader asked. 

“No offense,” Obi-Wan said as he glared over at Vader, “But you don’t always provide the most thoughtful and reflective atmosphere.” 

Vader was initially a bit put off by this statement, but then he smiled as he crept closer to Obi-Wan. “Are you saying I’m distracting, Obi-Wan?” Vader placed his hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s shoulder blade, but Obi-Wan stepped away. 

“So this is Osheon?” Vader said as he looked out the viewport. “ _ This  _ is what we’re combining three fleets for?” 

“The planet means nothing,” came the raspy voice of General Grievous. The hulking cyborg’s clawed feet clanged against the metal floor as he approached the other two. 

“On the contrary, general,” Obi-Wan said, “This planet does hold some significance. It holds a good amount of mining possibilities for ore. Ore needed to build droids or ships or tanks. Ore the Republic will want us to be without.” 

“We have plenty of ore, Kenobi,” Grievous hissed. The cyborg turned his attention to Vader. “And this must be the young Sith Vader.”

It was the first time Vader had come face to face with Grievous. The first time the two had talked. Previously it had been Obi-Wan who dealt with the general. 

“General,” Vader greeted.

“You made the rendezvous quite fast,” the general continued. “I guess you didn’t run into any Republic patrols. Your fleet had to travel quite close to a Jedi’s fleet.”

Vader didn’t respond. He was well aware of Grievous personal vendetta between the Jedi. In the past Vader got annoyed at how often Grievous was able to engage and kill Jedi. Vader was after all made to be the weapon to destroy the Jedi. But now Vader had other things to focus on like the Jedi prisoner currently on board his ship. The Sith didn’t want Grievous to know about it. Koth was to be used for Vader’s plans. Not as another tally mark for Grievous’ Jedi kill score or as cannon fodder or as bait.

But Vader couldn’t help but wonder how sly the general was. He didn’t seem like the scheming type, but then again Vader had never personally dealt with the cyborg. 

“Are you expecting some Jedi on this campaign?” Vader asked hopefully turning attention away from him and onto the general. “Your reputation precedes you general. I have to say I’ve been jealous of amount of Jedi I’ve heard have been slayed by your hand.”

General Grievous started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a series of coughs. 

Obi-Wan explained, “We are expecting at least one Jedi general to engage us, if not more. Depends on how fast the Jedi and the Republic descrambled our last intercepted message. The Jedi will come for the general. He’s too big a prize for them to leave alone.”

“Let them come,” the general rasped. “They will fall into my trap perfectly.” Neither Obi-Wan or Vader replied. “General Kenobi, Darth Vader, I will see you two in the strategy room in two hours,” Grievous said starting to turn away. He stopped mid-turn and looked back over at the two humans. “Kenobi, this will be your first time coming face to face with the Jedi. Count Dooku has expressed his concern about your past loyalties. Will there be any problems?”

“Of course not, General,” Obi-Wan bit back. Anger and rage flared across the Force bond. 

“Good,” Grievous hissed. “But I have no qualms about adding your lightsaber to my collection.” 

The two turned away from each other. Obi-Wan looked back out the viewport, and the general stalked away. Vader should be furious at Grievous’ threat, but instead Vader examined Obi-Wan’s emotions. Deep anger was swirling around inside him, which he was trying to get back under control. Such a strong storm of emotions was unusual for Obi-Wan. Vader wanted to speak up. He wanted to comfort Obi-Wan, but Vader’s emotions were also unsteady. 

_ Past loyalties?  _ He asked himself.  _ Obi-Wan was loyal to the Jedi?  _

Without saying a word he left Obi-Wan at the viewport. He hoped Obi-Wan would see it as Vader was giving him space. Vader made his way back to the hangar. He had two hours to get some information out of the wretched Jedi on his ship. Vader needed his prisoners snuck planetside before the battle began, so Koth and his troops could be rescued by the Republic according to Vader’s plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time with this chapter. This is the fourth version of it. As I mentioned when I first posted this, I had not planned to do much with this story because I didn't have a clear idea what would happen. I have some ideas. Anyways prompts and ideas are welcome. I do read all the comments. They mean a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader tries to find out about Obi-Wan's past, and I attempt to write a space battle scene.

The door to the Jedi’s cell slid open. Jedi Master Eeth Koth looked unchanged from when Vader had last him. He was still slumped against the wall with his hands still bound above him to the wall. Vader stormed forward. 

“Wake up,” he growled. He kicked the Jedi’s boot. Koth slowly started to wake. His head rocked side to side as he eyes opened. Vader walked over and grabbed the man’s chin forcing him to look at Vader. The Jedi’s eyes were unfocused. Glazed over. He still hadn’t completely recovered from Vader’s experiment. 

“I need information,” Vader said. “What do you know about Obi-Wan Kenobi?” 

“Kenobi?” Koth said in a drowsy voice. 

“Yes,” Vader hissed. 

“He’s- he’s a Separatist general . . . pretty successful . . . He works with the rumored Sith Darth Vader,” Koth stumbled on. “Vader . . . Vader is a terror . . . destroys so much . . .  whole bases . . .”

“Oh for kriffin sake, I don’t need to know about myself,” Vader said annoyed. “What do you know about  _ Kenobi _ ? Before he was a Separatist!” 

“Kenobi was . . . was a Jedi pad-pad-padawan . . .”

A cold chill ran through Vader. “A  _ Jedi _ ?” Vader said shocked. “Are you sure?” 

“He . . . he was Qui-Gon Jinn’s . . .”

“ _ Master  _ Jinn?” Vader asked wanting clarification. 

Vader felt a tug on his Force bond with Obi-Wan.  _ Concern _ . Obi-Wan had felt Vader’s shock a moment ago. Vader was aware Obi-Wan was focusing on him. Examining his emotions. Obi-Wan could tell Vader was angry.  _ Kriff _ , Vader cursed to himself. 

_ I’m fine _ , he said to Obi-Wan through the Force. 

“Qui-Gon’s padawan-wan,” Koth said.

“Yes, Obi-Wan was a Jedi padawan to this Jinn,” Vader said. “But then what happened?”

“Sur-surprised . . . we were . . . to learn Ken-Kenobi . . . Fallen to the . . . dark side.” 

“I already know that,” Vader hissed impatiently. “How did he fall? When did he leave the Order?” 

“We-we thought him . . . thought Kenobi . . . died . . .”

_ What’s wrong?  _ Obi-Wan asked. Vader cursed again. 

_ I’m fine _ , he said again. 

_ No, you’re not _ , Obi-Wan replied.  _ Why are you so angry? Where are you? You’re not on this ship any more. Did you go back to your ship?  _

Obi-Wan was pulling on their Force bond stronger now. He was trying to find Vader’s location. Vader shut the connection off, blocking it from his side. He could feel Obi-Wan knocking on the shields. 

“ _ When _ ?” Vader growled. 

“Seven-seventeen years ago . . .” Koth mumbled. _ Two years before he met me _ , Vader calculated. “Seventeen years. Seventeen . . . years. It happened almost . . . seventeen years ago to this day. He . . . Kenobi-bi and-and Jinn were on a mission . . .”

The door slid open and a battle droid walked in. “Lord Vade-” Vader’s hand snapped out and the droid was slammed into the wall. It sparked and fell silent.

“Uhh Lord Vader?” came a second droid.

“ _ What _ ?” Vader snapped. He let go of the Jedi’s chin. He rose up and turned in his fury onto the droid in the doorway. 

“General Grievous fleet has started to move some of its planetary troops.”

“ _ Kriff _ ,” Vader said as he blew the droid back through the door. It crumpled into a scrap heap against the corridor wall. Vader brought out his comlink. “Prepare the transports with the prisoners. Continue as planned.” 

“And the Jedi?” the droid on the other end asked. Vader looked over at Koth. 

“He is to be transported as well,” Vader said. 

“Roger, roger,” the droid confirmed. 

Vader was furious. He stalked back over to the Jedi. He didn’t have time to get the full story. The droids would be here soon to escort Koth to a transport. And he couldn’t let his plan go to waste, despite the information he could glean from Koth. Vader grabbed Koth by his tunic.

“Is Jinn still alive?” Vader demanded. 

“Qui-Gon . . . Qui-Gon Jinn? . . . Yes . . . he’s a-alive . . .”

If Vader didn’t need this Jedi alive, he would kill him right now. Slowly. Painfully. Vader’s com went off.

“ _ What _ ?” he answered.

“Vader?” Obi-Wan called.

“Obi-Wan,” Vader responded a bit surprised. He shouldn’t have been. Obi-Wan would have tried contacting Vader via the com when Obi-Wan couldn’t get an answer via the Force.

“Ken-Kenobi?” Koth said. 

“ _ Who _ was that?” Obi-Wan asked. “Vader?” 

Vader shut the call off. Yes, when Vader’s plans were done, he planned on personally killing Jedi Master Eeth Koth. He let go of the Jedi’s tunic as the droids came in to take the prisoner to the transports. Vader stormed through the room. He had damage control to do with Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan with arms folded across his chest was waiting in the hangar of Grievous’ ship as Vader’s shuttle landed. Vader lowered his mental shields and the flow of the Force bond reopened up between the two. Obi-Wan’s emotions flooded Vader. Annoyance. Frustration. Concern. And a very small amount of guilt. Vader sighed. There was always the guilt. Always the worry from Obi-Wan. 

“Care to explain what is going on?” Obi-Wan asked as soon as Vader was down the ramp of the shuttle. 

“Not really,” Vader grumbled as he walked pass Obi-Wan. He hadn’t quite thought of a good excuse. Obi-Wan was quick on Vader’s heels. Obi-Wan grabbed Vader’s shoulder, stopping him, and then quickly moved so Obi-Wan stood in front of Vader. 

“What is going on? Who was that voice?”

“I told you I was a fine,” Vader said. 

Anger and annoyance flashed through the bond as Obi-Wan stared at Vader. “Vader,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “I order you to tell me what you did in your ship.” 

Vader froze. His whole body went rigid. “That is a cheap move, Obi-Wan,” Vader said in a low hiss. 

Obi-Wan knew. He knew of the promise Vader made all those years ago. A promise Vader had yet to break. There had a been a few times Obi-Wan order Vader around superfluously, but most of those times had been when Vader was young. Such as orders to take a bath or pay attention during a lesson. Yet Obi-Wan stood his ground. He didn’t take it back. A steady thrum of annoyance vibrated along their bond.

“Fine,” Vader relented. “I wanted to know what Grievous meant when he asked if you were still loyal to the Jedi. I knew you wouldn’t tell me, so . . . I asked a prisoner on my ship.”

“You have prisoners on your ship?” 

“Grievous was right. My fleet was close to a Republic patrol. I ran into one and took care of it. I kept some alive.”

“How uncharastic of you,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Vader shrugged. “And what did your prisoner tell you?”

“That you used to be a Jedi . . .” Vader said. Pain erupted in the bond. It was followed by guilt, betrayal, and anger. 

“Didn’t know clone troopers were so well informed,” Obi-Wan muttered not looking at Vader. Vader didn’t correct the assumption.

“Obi-Wan . . . I had to know,” Vader explained using a softer voice. “What it meant. Especially after Grievous’ threat. I would never allow anything to harm you, not even Grievous. But I needed to know why if I was going to make him an enemy.” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Vader . . . Anakin . . . I was indeed once a Jedi. Barely. I was padawan. But I am one no longer. Haven’t been one for years. It was long ago. Before I met you.” He stepped closer and put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “And you changed everything. Trust me, I have no loyalties to the Jedi or the Republic.” 

_ Only to you _ . It was a soft whisper in the Force. One Anakin wasn’t sure he even heard. 

“Obi-Wan what happened?” Anakin asked. 

“Another time, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said patting Anakin on the shoulder before turning away. “We have to meet with Grievous, or we’ll be late to our own party with the Republic.” 

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace. It had been a short jump, as Vader’s fleet had only been stationed nearby. Vader had leaned forward on a console of the bridge. He had to manually enter the coordinates for the jump. The droids had argued with him. Their programming stated the jump was too dangerous. But Vader wanted his fleet to come in close to the Republic’s.

Vader’s fleet came in at a 230 degree angle to the Republic’s. The Separatist fleet had come in close. His ships were facing the bottom port side of the Republic ships. He thought it was foolish how many space battles were fought with the ships facing each other on the same horizontal plane. 

“Go!” Vader ordered. The droids on the bridge responded immediately. Squads of vulture droids swarmed toward the first Republic freighter. 

Vader had the element of surprise. Grievous’s fleet had originally been stationed in front of the planet. When the Republic arrived, a fierce battle erupted, but eventually the Republic pushed through. There were four Jedi generals present amongst the Republic forces. None of them were important, and as such Vader didn’t bother to learn their names. They’d be dead soon anyways.

Once the Republic broke through Grievous’ fleet, three of the generals with three of the Republic freighters went planetside to chase after Grievous. That left the other general with the rest of the Republic fleet to clean up. Vader had waited until Grievous’s fleet was well decimated to lead the Republic into a false sense of victory and calm. Plus their shields and guns would still be focused forward.

The first of the Republic freighters erupted in multiple small explosions along its hull. The ship had been unable to properly funnel power to the hull shields nor had they been able to fend off the vultures. Vader’s attack had come in too fast and too close. 

Only the closest ship had Vader focused on with the vultures. The second ship of the Republic fleet was to receive attention from the Separatists’ freighters. All cannon fire from Vader’s ships focused on the second ship, while the vultures swarmed the first. Clone snub fighters were now emerging to engage the vultures, but it was too late for the first ship. It was lost. 

Two of the three remaining Republic freighters were changing their heading. They were attempting to face head on to Vader’s fleet. They were at a disadvantage with Vader under them and to the side. It meant the Republic ships could only fire half of their cannons. Not only that but their larger more powerful cannons were mostly stationed on top of the ships to help protect the bridge. 

The second ship, which had been receiving nonstop cannon fire was coming apart.  _ Those cannons can protect the bridge all they want, _ Vader smirked to himself.  _ Not doing them much good if as your ship splits in half _ . Indeed the second ship had a large gash forming in its hull. It was breaking the ship in half. Shuttles and escape pods were filling space around the first and second ships. 

“Target those shuttles and escape pods,” Vader barked to the droids. 

Vader took a moment and closed his eyes. He felt along the Force for the Jedi Eeth Koth. He was on a medical frigate that was stationed beyond the Republic fleet. It had an escort of two smaller ships. Vader was glad the Republic had successfully rescued the Jedi. He would have been furious if his plan had failed due to the incompetents of the Republic. 

“Send five squads of vultures to that medical frigate,” Vader ordered.

“But sir,” came one annoying voice of a battle droid, “That won’t be enough to down that ship.”

“I’m aware,” Vader snapped back. “Just follow orders.” 

“Roger, roger,” the droid said as it turned back to its monitor. 

Hopefully the medical ship would retreat back to Republic space once it took some damage. But for now Vader still had two more ships of the Republic fleet to worry about. The third ship had properly come around. It now face Vader’s fleet head on and was unleashing its firepower. The fourth ship had retreated some and was now stationed midway between the medical frigate and the third ship. Most likely it was keeping its distance so it could help collect survivors from the first two ships, while the third ship engaged the enemy. 

Vader could feel the fear and pain and death humming through the Force. He took a moment to take in those emotions, which only fueled his power of the dark side. The Republic fleet was losing and they knew it. The fear of the commanders on board reached Vader, who could only smile.

“Sir,” one battle droid reported. “We are picking up two Republic freighters breaking the atmosphere and coming toward us.” 

“Signal General Kenobi’s fleet,” Vader said. “Tell them they are to move as planned.”

The droid confirmed the order. The third Republic ship was starting to retreat and move out of range of Vader’s cannons. However Vader kept his fleet pressing forward. The Republic thought this was probably a foolish move. Vader would soon be trapped between the Republic ships as the two previous planetside Republic freighters finally cleared the atmosphere. The fourth ship was moving towards the third ship, moving into a battle formation. 

Yet by now Kenboi’s three ship fleet was breaking the atmosphere. Obi-Wan’s fleet had hidden planetside waiting for this moment. Vader would let Obi-Wan’s fleet take care of the two new Republic ships, while Vader focused on the other two remaining Republic ships. 

* * *

General Grievous marched into the bridge of Vader’s ship. He held three lightsabers in his mechanical hand.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Vader,” Grievous rasped. 

“I should say the same to you, general,” Vader said motioning at the lightsabers with his hand.

Grievous laughed. “You also claimed the life of a Jedi.”

“True,” Vader replied. The one Jedi general that had stayed with the space fleet had met its end with the destruction of the fourth ship. “But probably not as satisfying as yours.”

“All Jedi deaths are satisfying,” the general growled. “I will now take control of this fleet.”

“Of course,” Vader said. “My fleet is now yours.” 

Grievous’ fleet had been destroyed in the initial attack and Obi-Wan’s fleet had returned planetside to finish off the last remaining Republic ship along with whatever Republic forces remained on the planet. Vader knew Grievous would take his fleet in the end. 

“Excuse me, general,” Vader said with a small bow. “I will take my leave.”

The general paused and took a hard look at a Vader before he finally spoke up. “And where are you off to young Sith?” 

“I have been summoned to my master’s side,” Vader replied. 

“Dooku?”

“No, Sidious,” Vader answered. It was the truth, though it had been more of a request on Vader’s end. He wanted to go to Sidious.

“Hopefully you shall return to the front lines soon,” the general said. “We could use more . . .  _ competent  _ commanders such as yourself.” 

“I shall relay your praises to my master,” Vader said. He turned and left the bridge. Once he was deep into the ship, he brought out his com and dialed Obi-Wan’s frequency. 

“Kenobi,” came Obi-Wan’s voice over the com. It was a voice-only call.

“It’s Vader. How goes your mission?”

“Successful. I am cleaning up what remains of the Republic forces. I heard your mission also a success.” 

“Indeed,” Vader replied. “I was calling to inform you I am on my way to Coruscant.” The line was quiet. There was only reason Vader would go to Coruscant, and that was if he had been summoned by Sidious. Vader could sense Obi-Wan’s distress at this news. “I’ll be fine,” Vader said. 

“Be careful,” Obi-Wan replied. Yet Vader knew what those words were really saying.  _ Please obey Sidious. _

“I will,” Vader said and ended the call. Vader entered the hangar and made his way to a nondescript shuttle that would allow him to pass into Republic space. As he sat down in the pilot’s chair, he couldn’t help but smile darkly. So far everything had been going to his plan. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader goes to Sidious to learn how to see the future. And he sees too much of the future.

The depths of Coruscant were clouded in darkness. Here in the deepest levels lived an assortment of beasts that had been created by the radiated waste of the city above and the twisting darkness of the earth below. Vader had grown up with these beasts. Force to out run them. Slay them. Bend their minds to his will.

As a child he hated when he was thrown out of the doors of Sidious’ underground layer and into the tunnels of the monsters. Nothing had gotten him more used to death than the caverns of Coruscant. Some of the beasts were more strong willed than sentients. As such mind tricks did not work. Only death.

Now Vader cared not for the beasts. He had long since mastered the dark underground. He debated about going there now for some exercise. It had been a long time since had descended into the tunnels. By now surely there were some beasts that had managed to grow to a decent size. Perhaps provide a bit of a challenge. Yet he decided to stay inside Sidous’ secret lair.

“Ah my young apprentice,” came the voice of Darth Sidious.

Vader turned towards the black robed man. He kneeled to one knee in a bow. “My master,” Vader said. The word came out evenly.

“Rise, Darth Vader,” Sidious said. “Come walk with me, child.” Vader followed Sidious’ order and came to walk beside the man. However, he just a step behind him. “Your battle on Osheon went well. Grievous was pleased with your results,” Sidious said as he led the two along the dark, quiet hallways.

“Yes, my master,” Vader responded.

“I sense an uneasiness in you. Tell me what bothers you.” Sidious’ tone was caring and light hearted, as if it he was talking to a friend or a son. Yet Vader was not fooled.

“This war,” Vader replied. “It drags pointlessly on.”

“This war moves as _I_ command it,” Sidious said. “It will stop when it has served its purpose.”

“Yes, but _when_ will that be master?”

Sidious let out a raspy laugh. “Ah the impatience of youth,” he said. “It is not your place to worry about such things Lord Vader. Everything is moving as I will it to move. Soon the Republic will fall, the Jedi be destroyed, and the Sith empire will reign.”

“Then I will trust in your wisdom, master,” Vader replied but still let anger into his words.

“Is this why you have come? To whine and complain?”

“No, my master,” Vader said as he stopped walking. Sidious did as well and turned to the younger Sith. “I came to seek your advice and teachings. I keep on having . . . dreams. But they appear to be more than dreams. Possibly visions? They seem to be of the future.”

Sidious took a step forward. Vader could sense the other’s interest. “Tell me Lord Vader, what is it you see in these dreams?”

“There is a large dark throne room. Two Jedi are dragged into the room by a set of guards. The leading officer bows in front of a shadowed throne and offers the Jedis’ lightsabers. I am standing beside the throne. I walk to the Jedi, slay them, and take the lightsabers. I break the lightsabers in half and take the crystals out. I then return to the throne, where I bow to the figure sitting on the throne and hand them the crystals. The Emperor takes the crystals and using immense dark powers, he changes the crystals so they are red.”

Vader left out that the person sitting on the throne had been Obi-Wan. Vader knew Sidious would hear what he wanted to hear. The older Sith would sense a lie if Vader told it, but Vader hadn’t lied about his dream. Vader opened himself up a small bit into the Force. He could sense Sidious’ pleasure.

“Very interesting, Lord Vader. Tell me, have you had any other such dreams?” Sidious asked.

“Yes, master. I’ve had similar dreams before. All of a Sith emperor.” Again Vader didn’t mention that the other dreams showed him as Emperor. “Tell me, master, are these dreams the future? Are these Force visions? This is why I’ve come to you.”

“You have done well in coming to me with this young Vader,” Sidious said as he turned and continued walking down the hallway. “Perhaps you should learn the ways of Force foresight. With proper training you may be able to learn more from the future.”

“If that is your wish, my master,” Vader said behind Sidious’ back.

“I however do not have to time to train you myself,” Sidious said. “Come.”

The Sith master led his apprentice through the twisting hallways until they came to a hallway Vader had never been to before. He did however recognize it from memories he had ripped from Dooku’s mind. It was Sidious’ vault. Inwardly Vader smiled, but he didn’t show it on his face or through his emotions. Sidious used his body to block to the view of the lock, but Vader reached out in the Force to carefully watch his master’s movements.

Once the thick door slid open, the two Sith entered a domed room. Shelves lined the curved walls. Pedestals stood throughout the room with various objects on it. A few chests were neatly lined up together in one corner. Sidious walked over a section of the wall shelves that held the glowing red pyramid holocrons.

“Ah yes, this one,” Sidious said as picked up one of the holocrons. He turned and held out the holocron towards Vader. Vader hesitated a moment before stepping up and taking the holocron. “This will teach you all you need to know,” Sidious said as started to make his way back to the only door. “I expect you to dedicate yourself to studying its contents. I shall come see how much you’ve learned in three days.”

Vader let his eyes fall hungrily on the holocrons and other Sith artifacts before he followed his master out of the vault.

* * *

Vader did spend time studying the holocron over the next three days. Vader had to think of a way to deal with Sidious’ talent in Force foresight and premonitions. Vader hoped by studying this skill either he would be able to forsee the future or at least find a way to counter or block Sidious’ visions.

However, Vader did not spend his whole time studying. He spent some time on the holonet researching. He typed Qui-Gon Jinn into the search. It brought up a file of the Jedi. Vader was met with a simple headshot of a very stereotypical looking human Jedi. The man had long hair but a neatly trimmed beard. His hair was dark but streaked with grays. Vader just stared at the image for a long while as he put Jinn’s face to memory.

Then the Sith read over the file. There wasn’t much information as it was just the general public file on the Jedi. One thing immediately caught Vader’s attention. Qui-Gon Jinn’s master was Yan Dooku. Vader knew Dooku had been a Jedi Master before he fell to the dark side. Dooku loved to prattle on about the corruption of the Jedi. This is new information only made Vader more curious as to how Obi-Wan had come to Dooku and Sidious.

The file didn’t list Jinn’s current whereabouts, so Vader typed in Obi-Wan Kenobi into the search. A very sparse file popped up. It showed a very young Obi-Wan. His hair was cut short and he sported the long padawan braid. Vader couldn’t help but smile at the image. However there was no interesting information in the file. It still listed Obi-Wan having died seventeen years ago.

After three days, Sidious returned as promised. He led Vader into a meditation room. The two sat on cushions on the floor. Sidious demanded that Vader demonstrate what he had learned. Vader closed his eyes as he let himself go into the Force. It always eagerly welcomed Vader into its folds. Vader let himself go, relieving himself of his physical body as he directed his consciousness into the Force. Into the future.

His visions were brief and a bit blurry. They didn’t show much. Squads of marching droids. The senate in session. A scene of a busy and crowded bar. Then Vader pulled back to himself. Vader opened his eyes, but Sidious appeared to still be in meditation. Vader debated about trying to sneak into Sidious’ mind, but then Sidious’ yellow eyes snapped open. Vader could feel the annoyance and disappointment humming through the Force.

“I had expected better from you, Vader,” Sidious said. “With how much potential and power you have, that display was pathetic.” Vader fought to keep his anger down and controlled. Sidious smiled sensing the internal battle in his apprentice. “But perhaps I was a bit hasty just now. You did come to me for teaching. I would be a poor master if I didn’t. Perhaps what you really need is just some guidance.”

“Of course master,” Vader said through half-clenched teeth.

“Try again and let me guide you,” Sidious said.

After a moment’s pause, Vader closed his eyes and entered the Force again. Again he felt the wonderful sensation of being welcomed into the Force, but then it was quickly invaded. Vader felt the slimey presence of Sidious. It was like a sticky oil that wrapped around Vader. Vader could sense Sidious’ emotions much stronger now. He could sense the old man’s hatred, envy, and greed towards Vader. He coveted Vader’s power.

 _Now reach out_ , Sidious said.

Vader was a little hesitant. What if Sidious saw the futures Vader had already seen? With Vader or even Obi-Wan as emperor?

 _Show me_ , Sidious hissed as he tightened his hold on Vader.

Vader sent a silent prayer to the Force. _Show him only what he wants to see_. Then Vader let himself go. He could feel the tug and pull of Sidious as he moved Vader along the folds of the Force. He was pushed further than he gone before. He could feel Sidious’ urgency and greed to see the future. Vader felt a slight warning within from the Force. This was a path he shouldn’t quite be going down.

Vader tried to stop, to pull back, but Sidious only tightened his grip more and pushed on. Vader tried to form words and to tell his master they were going too far, but he found he couldn’t. He found the comforting folds of the Force falling away as the visions of the future rushed at him

It was too much. Visions crashed into Vader one right after another.

 

_***_

_Vader walked down a grand hallway. Two red robed guards walked behind him. Vader came to a grand set of doors where another two red guards stood guard. None of the guards followed Vader into the room. The room was decorated in expensive wooden furniture and lush fabrics. A large bed dominated the room. Vader threw the long dark cloak he had been wearing to the floor. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his shirt. Then he climbed into the bed._

_In the bed was Obi-Wan. He wore a gold collar around his neck. A golden chain connected the collar to the bed. He was dressed only in transparent silks. Vader smiled as made his way over to Obi-Wan, who only glowered and scowled._

_“My love,” Vader said with a smile._

_“Emperor,” Obi-Wan spat back with venom._

_***_

_The ramp of the ship lowered. Anakin walked out into a dingy spaceport. Obi-Wan followed behind him. The two wore spacer clothes of leather jackets and tight pants. Anakin frowned at the grimy surroundings._

_“Do you miss it?” Obi-Wan asked. “We could go back. Cash in on our own bounties.”_

_“No,” Anakin said. He looked over at Obi-Wan and took his hand. The two shared a smile. They walked into the spaceport hand and hand._

_***_

_Vader stormed into the throne room._

_“SIDIOUS!” he shouted to the old man sitting on the throne. Rage was pouring off the younger sith._

_“Ah Lord Vader,” Sidious said gleefully. “You finally made it.” Vader ignited his red lightsaber as he made his way to Sidious. “I have a present for you,” Sidious said. He reached for something next to his throne and then tossed it at Vader. It bounced and rolled across the empty throne room. Vader stopped and stared at the head of Obi-Wan._

_Everything froze. Then an unbelievable power erupted from Vader. The room shook and shortly the floor and walls started to crack. Sidious brought an arm up as if to shield himself. The power only grew and grew._

_***_

_An officer dressed in a gray military uniform approached the throne. Obi-Wan lounged on it sideways. His feet were kicked up over an armrest, while his back leaned against the other. He seemed bored. He wore an outfit of black, gold and red._

_“Your majesty,” the officer said as he bowed. “I have brought Moff Cravlen.”_

_Two white troopers dragged an overweight balding man up to the throne. Only Obi-Wan’s gold eyes moved as he finally stared down. He looked annoyed. Disgusted. But then he let loose a cruel smile._

_“Moff Cravlen,” Obi-Wan said in a venomous but please voice. “Have you met my pet?”_

_The moff was wide eyed as he glanced around the throne room. His terror was rising as he imagined all sorts of horrible beasts that might be unleashed upon him._

_“Pet?” Obi-Wan called as he held his hand up in the air._

_Vader stepped out from behind the throne. He moved like a graceful predator. He walked up to Obi-Wan’s outstretched hand. He leaned over and nuzzled the hand. Obi-Wan smiled as he stroked Vader’s cheek._

_“Pet,” Obi-Wan said. “There is a new toy here for you. Go enjoy it.”_

_Vader’s eyes snapped on to the moff. His gold eyes were like that of predator. Obi-Wan smiled as Vader stalked down the stairs._

_***_

_Sparks, dust, and small parts of debris floated in the air. Obi-Wan sat on the floor cradling Vader’s limp body. Vader’s breathing was shallow and pained. His body was marked with burn marks, cuts, and bruises. Obi-Wan’s face was buried into Vader’s hair. His shoulders shook with obvious sobs._

_“No. No. No. No.” Obi-Wan said over and over. Obi-Wan kissed Vader’s hair as he whispered desperately pleas for Vader to wake up._

_“That foolish boy,” came a rough raspy voice. Obi-Wan’s head snapped up. Darth Sidious limped forward. His black cloak torn and burned. Sidious brought up a hand. Blue sparks started to dance between his fingers._

_“No!” Obi-Wan shouted. A giant wave of Force pushed out in all directions from Obi-Wan. Sidious was sent flying. “No,” Obi-Wan growled as stood up. His golden eyes focused on the fallen form of the Sith master. “Not this time,” Obi-Wan promised as he stepped over Vader and made his way forward._

_***_

_“Anakin, it will be fine,” Obi-Wan said as he smiled at Anakin._

_The two had their arms linked together as they walked down a hall. They stopped at the door. While Obi-Wan looked happy with a warm smile on his face, Anakin frowned. He looked worry. He glanced over at Obi-Wan._

_“What if I . . . what I do something? Something bad?” Anakin asked nervously._

_“Do what?” Obi-Wan half laughed._

_“I don’t know!”_

_Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed Anakin on the mouth. “You’ll be perfect, I promise.”_

_The door slid open and the two walked in. There in the room was a large white crib. Obi-Wan had to pull Vader, who was a bit reluctant to approach the crib. But finally the two made it. Obi-Wan unlaced his arm and reached down into the crib. He brought up a baby swaddled in a white blanket. Obi-Wan cradled the baby for a moment. A brilliant smile was upon his face as he looked down at the small child._

_“He’s perfect,” Obi-Wan whispered. He then looked up and moved closer to Anakin as he held the baby out for him to hold._

_***_

_Obi-Wan’s body laid face down. The large burn of the lightsaber wound obvious. Heaving grunting sounds echoed through the room as Vader dragged himself by his only remaining arm over to Obi-Wan. He reached out his arm to grab at Obi-Wan’s hand. At least they’d die together. Right before Vader’s hand reached Obi-Wan’s, a red lightsaber stabbed through Vader’s hand._

_“I’ll deny you even this,” came a hissing voice. It was the last Vader heard before he took his final breath._

_***_

_“Excellent Lord Vader, General Kenobi,” Darth Sidious said as he walked through the arranged squads of battle droids. Vader and Obi-Wan both stood stiffly as their master approached. “The Separatist leaders are dead?” Sidious asked._

_“Yes, master,” Vader replied._

_“Good,” Sidious replied. “Now the Sith Empire shall truly prosper-”_

_He last words were cut short as the red lightsaber pierced through his heart._

_“Yes it shall prosper,” Vader hissed as he withdrew his lightsaber._

_“It’s just not your empire,” Obi-Wan said as he stepped up next to Vader as they both watched their master die._

_***_

_The world was filled with lava and ash. Two figures fought wielding red lightsabers._

_“Anakin! Stop!” Obi-Wan shouted as he dodged another slash of Vader’s lightsaber._

_“You traitor!” Vader snarled. He pushed himself forward to bring down a fast and strong blow against Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. “You were with them all along!”_

_“Anakin! Please!” Obi-Wan said._

_“You brought them here to kill me!”_

_“No!”_

_“You lie! I hate you! I’ll kill you!”_

_“Anakin! Please! I love you!”_

_***_

_“Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan said._

_“Please, it’s just Organa. I’m no longer a senator anymore.”_

_Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin stood next to him. His arms were folded across his chest. He glared across the hangar of the rebel base._

_“I’ll be honest,” Organa continued, “I didn’t even think the two famed Separatist generals were still alive. I assumed you both dead.” Neither Anakin or Obi-Wan spoke up. So Organa continued. “I don’t see you two as wanting to restore democracy to the galaxy. Why are you here?”_

_“Simple,” Anakin said as he spoke his first words of the meeting. “We want the Emperor dead too.”_

_***_

_Obi-Wan was dressed in a dazzling white outfit. A long cloak trailed behind. Vader walked up to him wearing as similar outfit but in black. The two stood before two large double doors._

_“Are you nervous?” Vader asked with a soft smile._

_“Perhaps a bit,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m ready for the coronation to be over.”_

_“You know what the press calls us?” Vader asked._

_“Fools?”_

_“Fools?”_

_“I’m sure I read it on some trashy headline. Empiral Fools. They couldn’t imagine there being two emperors.”_

_Vader shrugged. “They’ll get used to it, but that was not the one I was thinking of. They call us the Emperor of Night and the Emperor of Day.”_

_“That has a nice romantic ring to it,” Obi-Wan said smiling. “Better than the other nicknames.”_

_“You don’t like the Negotiator?”_

_“I’m talking about the Beheader,” Obi-Wan said a bit dryly._

_“I don’t mind that one. I find it fitting.” Vader said with a shrug._

_“True,” Obi-Wan said. “But did you really have to keep the heads?”_

_“I honestly think they make a lovely centerpieces at the coronation feasts. A nice reminder to all those remaining politicians, officers, and nobility.”_

_Suddenly the double doors swung open. Both Obi-Wan and Vader straightened up and stood tall. Side by side they walked into the large banquet hall. Vader couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips as spied the tables through the large crowd of standing people. He could just make out the cold heads of the Separatist Council, several Jedi generals, several senators, and of course his two old masters._

_***_

_“What is thy bidding, my master?”_

_A man dressed all in black armor with a black cloak and a black mask kneeled in front of a throne where an old man sat in a black cloak._

_“Rise Lord Vader.”_

_Vader rose. The sound of respirator echoed in the throne room._

_“There has been a sighting of Jedi in outer rim. You are to go and eliminate it.”_

_“Yes my master.” Vader bowed and turned to leave._

_“Oh and Lord Vader?” the Emperor called. Vader paused and turned slightly back towards Sidious. “The reports match the description of Kenobi.”_

_Leather creaked as Vader clenched his gloved fists. A raging and burning anger pour off Vader. Sidious smiled revealing his yellowed teeth._

_“Now go,” Sidious rasped. “Destroy the one who made you into that.”_

_***_

_A sandstorm raged in a desert. A small hut was barely visible through the thrashing sand. Yet despite the turmoil outside, the inside of the hut was lit warmly with two yellow lanterns. In a small bed in an alcove were two figures. Their bodies were twined together. One hand was laced into the curls of the other. Another hand gently stroked the cheek and beard of the other. Neither one heard the sounds of the sand blasting into the walls outside. They only heard each other’s kisses and soft promises and moans._

_***_

_A green lightsaber clashed against a red one._

_“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan hissed as he pushed his red lightsaber against the Jedi’s green one. Obi-Wan’s face was full of anger, while the Jedi’s was full of sorrow._

_“Obi-Wan I’m sorry. I can explain,” the Jedi said._

_“There is nothing to explain!” Obi-Wan shouted._

_The two lightsaber blades parted, but soon they met again. The humming and hissing of lightsabers filled the air as they fought each other through a large hallway filled with machinery._

_“It had to be done Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon said desperately._

_“I was a child!” Obi-Wan roared._

_“Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good!”_

_“I was your padawan! You were suppose to guide me! Protect me!”_

_“It had to be done!” Qui-Gon shouted._

_Obi-Wan took two steps back as he stared at Qui-Gon. Then the younger let out a growl as he charged the older. Again and again the sabers clashed. Until finally the red lightsaber found an opening and was pushed through the chest of the Jedi. Obi-Wan left his saber in there and then slowly pulled it out. He watched Qui-Gon fall to the floor._

_“It had to be done,” Obi-Wan said. He glared with gold eyes at the corpse on the floor._

_***_

_Obi-Wan paced in a large bedroom. He wore loose fitting and comfortable sleep clothes. Every now and then he’d glance at the door. Finally the door slid open and Vader strode into the room. He wore a nice formal black outfit cut in a military style with a long black cloak._

_“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he stopped pacing. He crossed his arms across his chest. “Please let me out of here.”_

_“No,” came the stern dark reply from Vader. Vader took a few long powerful strides to stand right in front of Obi-Wan. “They tried to take you away from me.” Vader brought a gloved hand and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek while the other then pulled sharply on the hair at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “You’re mine,” Vader hissed. “I’ll keep you here as long as I like.”_

_***_

_Darth Vader marched up a set of stairs. Behind him marched a squad of troopers. They looked like the clone troopers of the Republic, but these were dressed in all black armor. They each carried their blasters across their chest. Vader followed a hallway and stepped into one of the many doors of the Senate. Black troopers started to fill the other doors._

_“Commence Order 85,” Vader said into a comlink._

_***_

 

The visions came one right another. It was unrelenting. It was too much. Vader could barely process one vision before a new came along. It was all confusing. There was so many possibilities. So many different outcomes of the future. Multiple times Vader saw himself or Obi-Wan as Emperor. But he also saw Sidious as Emperor. One even showed Dooku as emperor.

Multiple times Vader saw him attack Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan attack him. Obi-Wan and Vader kiss and make love. Vader even saw children in a few of the visions. But they were quick and fleeting as the other images.

He saw death come in all types. Vader saw the death of Sidious, of Obi-Wan, of himself. There was one vision where Vader walked through a completely desolate and destroyed Coruscant. He somehow knew there was nothing living on that planet except himself.

The onslaught of the visions were tearing Vader’s mind apart. It was painful. He needed to pull back but he had lost himself. Where was the present? Which was out of here? Panic started to grab him at the idea of being stuck here forever, constantly seeing the what-if’s. He curled in on himself and clutched his head. He attempted to close his eyes and block out the constant stream of visions.

 

***

_Guards wearing gray uniforms with black vests and white helmets with black visors lined a hallway. Obi-Wan walked down the hall with his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped in front a door. He simply stared at the door for a while, before he finally took a deep breath and keyed the entry pad. The door slid open._

_The room was divided in half by an orange force field. Once the door had slid shut, there was distinctive sound of locks sliding back in place. Obi-Wan waited and eventually the force field was shut off. On the far wall sat Vader._

_His body was bound by a durasteel jacket that kept his hands secured behind his back. A white collar around his neck kept the Sith from accessing the Force. His body was bound to the wall and the floor by thick durasteel chains. His mouth was muzzled. The only natural part that was visible was the top half of his head. His hair and his golden eyes._

_Eyes which had snapped open when the force field was turned off. They burned with a deep rage at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan approached slowly as if hesitant. The prisoner made no movements, just simply watched the other approach. Finally Obi-Wan stood in front of Vader. He crouched down and came eye level to the other._

_“Anakin . . .” Obi-Wan said softly._

_Vader flinched and strained against his restraints._

_“I’ll free you from this,” Obi-Wan promised. “I can’t right now, but I will. Just wait for me.”_

_Vader continued to pull against the restraints._

_***_

_Vader and Obi-Wan stood in front of a massive viewport. The two looked at a white and blue planet. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Vader’s shoulder. Vader closed his eyes and and brought up one of his hands. It was outstretched towards the planet. Vader’s face pinched in concentration. His breathing became a bit labored. Obi-Wan’s face stayed calm and relax._

_Seconds dragged on to minutes, yet the two didn’t move. Then suddenly a bright explosion filled the viewport. Where the planet had once been, it was now a quickly expanding field of dust, rubble, and debris._

_Vader brought his hand down and took in deep breaths. Obi-Wan had a smile on his face as he watched the destruction. He squeezed Vader’s shoulder._

_“What absolutely amazing powers you have,” Obi-Wan said._

_***_

_Asajj Ventress took one of her red lightsabers and thrust it through Dooku’s head. She brought up the other and also shoved it through the sith’s head. She let out a guttural scream as she did so. Obi-Wan pushed himself off the floor where he had fallen. He glanced . . ._

_***_

_Obi-Wan cradled a woman with short blond hair. His face was contorted in pain. A shadow was moving behind him . . ._

_***_

_Anakin smiled as he walked along a white sand beach. His feet were bare . . ._

_***_

_Obi-Wan stood in front of a bacta tank. Inside was a body with all four limbs missing . . ._

_***_

_“Did you honestly think you could hide them from me, Obi-Wan? Did you think YOU could hide from me . . .”_

_***_

_Vader brought up his lightsaber . . ._

_***_

_The droid army . . ._

_***_

_…_

_***_

The visions didn’t stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin has some regrets about trying to learn how to look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a Obikin One-shot fic in which some of the stories are expanded versions of some of the visions from this fic. Check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327544

He was lost. He wasn’t even sure who he was. Anakin? Darth Vader? He didn’t know where he was. On a battleship? On a planet? He was losing himself. He long ago lost the path back to himself. He reached out into the Force desperately seeking to find a way back to his mind and body. 

***

_ Row after row of clone troopers marched up the large steps to the Jedi Temple. Leading them a man in a black cloak with his hood pulled low. As he entered the entry, they were met by a decent collection of Jedi. All with their lightsabers drawn. Standing in front of them was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Council, Yoda. The troopers had yet to fire. They still stood with their blasters across their chests. The hooded figure walked forward with confidence towards Yoda. _

_ When they were but a few feet away, the hooded figure stopped. He let his hood drop from his face. His gold eyes glared down at Yoda.  _

_ “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Yoda called out. “Long it has been since we last met.”  _

_ “That’s not my name anymore, Yoda,” the figure replied. “I go by Darth Erus now.” _

_ “Yes, fallen to the dark side you have. A Sith you are,” Yoda replied a bit sadly. “Come to exterminate the Jedi with our own troops have you?” _

_“It is the way of the Sith and Jedi is it not?” Erus replied. “Constantly aiming to be the one and only in the galaxy? We can play this out, or I can call off my troops._ **///** ”------!” There was a voice calling him. **///** _Just give me what is mine and I’ll leave.”_

_ “Return you will, won’t you?” Yoda asked. _

_ Erus only shrugged. “Perhaps. I am not fond of the Jedi. I took great pleasure killing Qui-Gon. But that’s not why I’m here today. Give me Vader and I shall leave.” _

**///** ”An---n!” **///**

_ “Vader his name no longer is,” Yoda responded.  _

**///** ”Anakin!” The words were finally becoming clearer. They weren’t from within the vision. **///**

_ “Then bring me Anakin and I’ll leave,” Erus said a bit dismissively. “Really what’s one life compared to everyone in this temple?”  _

_ Yoda was silent for a while but he responded. “Very well. Bring you Anakin we shall.”  _

_ The waiting was tense, but eventually two Jedi escorted a hover stretcher with the sleeping body of Anakin on it. Two clone troopers walked forward to make the exchange. The Jedi let the stretcher be taken away. They stopped the stretcher in front of Darth Erus, who only smiled darkly down at the sleeping form.  _

_ “Commander, call your men off.” Erus ordered as he turned to leave the temple. “I have what I came here for.”  _

***

_ “Anakin!”  _

He kept hearing someone call his name. At first he thought it was just part of another vision, but yet the voice continued. The same voice. The same intensity. That was when he realized it wasn’t part of a vision.

_ “. . . Obi-Wan?”  _

The real Obi-Wan was calling out to him. Anakin reached desperately out for it. Flailed within the Force to find Obi-Wan. He kept coming close as he just barely missed Obi-Wan’s presence. Anakin would catch just a whisper before it would slip through his fingers.  _ No _ , Anakin thought. He had to get out of here. So he kept trying again and again, but it was tiring. 

A new fear washed through him. If he lost consciousness would he wake up back in his body? Or would be forever lost in the visions? Or would something new happen? Anakin didn’t know nor did he want to find out. He just wanted to be back. 

***

_ “Sith!” the call rang out across the empty bridge of the battle cruiser. Vader turned to see three Jedi run into the bridge. He recognized two of them from being on the Jedi Council. Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto. The third was a human he didn’t recognize, but it didn’t really matter.  _

_ “Jedi,” Vader responded calmly. While the three had their lightsabers lit, Vader still had his clipped to his belt. _

**///** ”Anakin!”

He strained forward toward the voice. He was almost there. **///**

_ The three Jedi regarded the Sith and the empty bridge carefully. Outside the viewports a nasty battle waged between Republic and Separatist ships.  _

_ “Are you going to surrender?” Secura asked.  _

_ “Surrender? No. Let you win this battle? Yes,” Vader replied. _

_ “Why would you do that?” asked the human Jedi. “Don’t you understand the importance of this battle?” _

_ “Oh yes,” Vader said nonchalantly. “I do know how decisive this battle is. That’s why I waited until this battle to leave this war.” _

_ “You’re leaving?” Fisto asked. “Why?” _

**///** He could almost sense the warmth of Obi-Wan. He was so close. **///**

_ “I’m ready for this pointless war to end too,” Vader said with a shrug of his shoulders.  _

_ “Then come with us to the Republic,” Secura demanded strongly. _

_ “I think not,” Vader said. “I have no interest in being a prisoner.” _

_ “You think we’ll just let you walk away?” Secura challenged.  _

_ “You will if I buy my way out,” Vader said as he pulled a data chip from his belt. He tossed it towards the Jedi. “You want to end the war? Use the information on that--” _

***

The vision abruptly stopped as finally Anakin latched onto Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force. It felt like Anakin was hanging on by the mere tips of his fingers, but he didn’t let go. He felt Obi-Wan pull him through the visions. Anakin felt relieved as they started to melt away into gray to dark gray then finally to black. He took a deep breath he moved through the inky blackness that was dotted with stars that was the folds of the Force. 

He was starting to feel warm. He was starting to feel. He was coming back to his body. Anakin became aware of his own breathing. He could sense his nose intaking the air, feel the air move down his throat, filling his lungs, and then exiting again. He could feel his heart beating, hear it thump, feel the blood rush through his veins. His body felt foreign, different, unwelcomed, yet at that same time Anakin desperately wanted it despite how unnatural it felt to have a physical body again.

Getting his eyes to open was a hard task. His eyelids felt like thick durasteel. They were heavy and impossible to lift. It took some mental strain to finally and slowly open his eyes. The world was blurry and unfocused for quite a while. Then the blurry grays started to form into solid shapes. He realized he was on the floor of the meditation room in Sidious’ underground lair. Sidious still sat unmoving next to him. 

Anakin brought a hand up to his nose and when he pulled it away, there was blood. That was when the slicing headache started worm its way through his mind. The pain was sharp and quickly grew. Anakin flinched and let out a soft moan as he tried to handle the headache but couldn’t. The headache drove sharp points between his eyes, into his temples, and into the back of his head where it met his neck.

A sharp gasp filled the air. The sound made Anakin cringe and flinch. His mind was sensitive to the noise. 

“What. Was.  _ That _ ?” came a dry raspy voice. Anakin tensed more and more with each word as each sound drove a sharp nail into his skull. He was vaguely aware that it was his master talking whose yellow eyes were now open and glaring at him. When Anakin didn’t respond, Sidious leaned over and grabbed Anakin’s arm. “What was that? What did I see?” Sidious asked again. 

Anakin had no answer. He couldn’t even answer what he had seen. He had seen so much. So many different possibilities. How could he even put it into words? Sidious yanked Anakin’s arm pulling him up into a sitting position. Anakin immediately slouched forward as his head felt far too heavy to be supported by his neck and shoulders. 

“Answer me, boy,” Sidious hissed again. “What were those visions? What did I see?” 

“I . . . don’t . . . know,” Anakin finally managed to say. He had to take a breath after each word. 

Anakin felt the rumble inside of him. It started to grow. It started off as a rough huffing noise but then evolved into a noticeable laugh. He couldn’t help it. It was funny. Anakin had seen so much. He hadn’t wanted to see all of it. He had fought to escape the visions. The person who had pushed him there had barely seen anything at all. The irony wasn’t lost on Anakin, so he couldn’t help but laugh.

He was the only one finding the situation funny. A deep, deep rage clawed its way out of the Sith master and into apprentice. Icy tendrils latched into Anakin. 

“Care to share the joke?” Sidious rasped. The tendrils squeezed Anakin. 

Then the realization hit him. Why Sidious had been able to see so little. Anakin’s laugh turned into a much louder one. Blood that had dripped down his nose was splashed against Sidious. The icy tendrils were squeezing harder, but Anakin didn’t stop. 

“You’re just . . .” Anakin said between his laughing. “So weak.” Anakin’s Sith master, the self proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith, was weak. The reason why Sidious hadn’t seen what Anakin had seen was due to that weakness. “If only you were stronger,” Anakin said with gasping breaths. “You would have seen it all.” 

All the air was forced out of Anakin as Sidious’ dark tendrils squeezed tightly. It felt like his ribs might start to crack soon. Pain shot through him. 

“What did you see?” Sidious said as he leaned in close. His face was a mere breath away from Anakin’s. “Tell me.” 

The tendrils released some. Anakin took a big gaping breath as he lungs fought for air. 

“I saw . . .” Anakin said between pained deep breaths, “I saw it all . . .”

“You saw it all?” 

“Everything,” Anakin said with a smile.

“What does that mean? Everything? Tell me what you saw!”

“I . . . I can’t . . .” Anakin responded truthfully. “It was too much.”

“You. Dare. Defy. Me?” Each word was pointed in anger and venom. As if it was an effort to get out of the old body. He now stood over Anakin, who felt like a thousand needles was entering his body. “You ungrateful whelp.”

Blue lightning struck into Anakin fast. His whole body tensed and tightened. Fire erupted along his body. Seconds seemed to last hours until finally the lightning stopped. Anakin hurt. His whole body screamed. Every nerve ending ached and shuddered. His body could barely handle the mere effort of simple living. Anakin focused on his breathing and his heart beating. It was an effort to do so through the pain.

A familiar snap-hiss noise pierced through Anakin’s heavy breathing. It took effort to open his eyes and turn his head up. His whole body felt like he was moving through thick heavy mud. Sidious held his red lightsaber in his hand. He pointed the tip towards his apprentice. He raised the blade up, and as it came slicing down Anakin had a thought that amused him. He hadn’t seen this possible future. 

The blur of red slashed through the air and Anakin closed his eyes. The pain of living was too much. He was ready to let it end. But instead, unbelievably, he was met with more pain. He hadn’t thought it possible. His body convulsed. His eyes snapped open. He was still alive. Sidious still held his saber and was laughing a wheezing laugh. The pain was coming from his right side. He finally managed to tilt his head down. 

His arm was gone. His right arm had been sliced off. It laid severed nearby. Sidious walked over and stomped on Anakin’s injured arm. 

“Do not defy me again,” Sidious said in a low voice.  _ “Answer me, boy. What were those visions? What did I see?”  _

“I . . . don’t . . . know,” Anakin finally managed to say. A strange sensation was nagging at Anakin. Hadn’t he already heard these same words from Sidious?

“Tell me,” Sidious hissed. Wait. He had just done this. This was the same conversation. Anakin looked down. His arm was once again whole. 

“I don’t rememb _er . . .” Anakin said_ _t_ his time. “I don’t remember.” 

Sidious paused as he looked down at his fallen Apprentice. “Then show me!” Sidious wheezed as a gnarled hand reached out and grasped tightly to _ Anakin’s hand. Fingers dug into his temples.  _

Anakin could instantly _ feel his master’s presence inside his mind. Anakin let out a gasp in pain. He tried to mentally push at Sidious. Sidious couldn’t see those visions. For Anakin couldn’t allow any of those darker futures come to pass. Ones where Sidious became E _ mperor. But Anakin also didn’t want Sidious to see the many ones where the old fool died. 

_ But his mind was still tender. Still healing and weak. Sidious’ presence was strong and sliced through Anakin like a knife. Sidious was getting closer to t _ he visions, and Anakin still pushed against him. A new fear came to him _. If Sidious unlocked those visions, would Anakin be forced to live through them again? Would he make it out again? _

The moment Sidious _ touched the visions, white sharp blinding pain erupted inside Anakin. He let out a scream and as it died on his lips, he realized he wasn’t the only one who screamed. Sidious was hunched over. One hand on the floor supporting him, the other hand clutching at his white hair. The explosion had hurt them both. Sidious’ head snapped up. His golden eyes had a red tinge to them. His face was in a snarl as he pushed himself up.  _

_ Sidious let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss. “Perhaps it is for the best we don’t prod too much. If perhaps your memories do not return, we can just work on creating some new ones. This time I’ll be there watching every step of the way.” _

***

No. No! He screamed. He hadn’t left. He was still inside his mind. He was still lost inside the visions. He couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. He had thought he was back in his body. Back in the real time. It had felt so real! Obi-Wan had felt so real! Had that also been an illusion? Obi-Wan reaching out for him? 

He was lost. He was going to be lost forever. Forever living out what-ifs. 

No this couldn’t be it. This wasn’t what he wanted. He had to break free. He pulled into himself as much as could. Bringing his core into a ball. Around him the visions flashed. He felt like it was getting unstable. Visions melding into each other. He had to leave. His mind was going to break if he stayed here much longer. 

He had to dig deep. Deeper than he had ever before. He was touching depths of the Force that he wondered if any other living being had ever touched. It didn’t matter. He kept going. He felt himself being stretched out. He was so thin that even the smallest push would snap him. Yet he knew that if he kept going there would be something . . .

He just . . . had . . . to . . . pushing . . . him . . . self . . . fur th er . . . i n to . . . t h . .e r . .e  . . . h . a . .d . . . t . . o . . . b . . . . e . . . . a . . . w . . . a . . . y . . . . o . . . . . u . . . . . . t . . . . . .

It all came at once. A blinding bright light. Unbelievable pain. The heaviness of a physical body. Every nerve in his body was tingling and sore. He breathed deeply as if he had been without air for a long time. His eyes were open wide, desperate and wild, shooting around the room. He couldn’t focus on anything. 

Was this real?

_ Anakin!  _

Somewhere in the Force, along his Force bond Obi-Wan was calling. Weakly Anakin started to reach along the bond to Obi-Wan. Vision or not, Anakin needed Obi-Wan. He needed something, anything to hold to. 

A wet guttural scream stopped Anakin. His eyes caught a shadow rising from the floor. Two glowing yellow eyes shone from the deep hood of the screaming figure. Searing rage erupted all around him in the Force. Dark claws of Force power stabbed into Anakin’s body. 

“ _ You dare think you can kill me _ ?” Sidious hissed as his red lightsaber snapped into his hand. “ _ You dare to claim what is mine? This is my galaxy! _ ”

Sidious brought down the lightsaber in a wide arc. Yet to Anakin everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion. He could see the saber inching towards him. He stared at it. He supposed he was to be killed again. Another vision would come after this one. There was a build up within the Force. A nudging that was slowly getting stronger and stronger. Now it was pushing, screaming at him. 

_ MOVE!  _

The blade was close. Mere inches away. 

_ MOVE! YOU’RE GOING TO DIE! _

He could feel the heat and the vibration of the blade. 

_ MOVE!MOVE!MOVE! _

_ THIS ISN’T A VISION! _

This wasn’t a vision? He knew. Suddenly he knew. This was the real world. He was truly here. In this moment. There was no vision waiting for him once the saber slashed him in two. This was it. Anakin did the only thing he could do, he moved. It was painstaking. His whole body felt like heavy durasteel. His muscles were weak and it felt like they had forgotten how to move. 

He watched as the blade got closer and closer. His body wasn’t moving fast enough. He hadn’t realized this was real fast enough. The blade had reached the cloth of his shirt. He was starting to feel the burn on his skin. Two thoughts ran into at the same time. One from the Force. One from another. 

_ MOVE!/ANAKIN! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was been discountinued, HOWEVER this is because I have decided to redo it. I have posted the unfinished chapter 11, along with the link to the new fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, it was just a little idea nugget I wanted to write and decided to post. I had no intention of doing much else with it, but after all the positive attention it got I decided to keep writing. Thing was- I had no idea where the story was going. I liked what I wrote, but I got overwhelmed as I tried to pull thread points together. So I have thus been slowly working on reworking the plot. It meant starting over. But I feel much more confident in writing it. I wanted to thank everyone for their support on this fic. Please check out the new one (by the same name) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893844). I have the first four chapters posted. They are similar to the first five chapters posted in this fic, but four is where things start to go a tiny bit different. Chapter five will be all new material. 
> 
> As thanks to all you lovelies who have enjoyed this fic as is, I give you the unfinished chapter 11. Since it had been . . . months since I last posted a bit of summary of what has happened: Vader/Anakin and Obi-Wan have been raised by Sidious and Dooku. It is now the Clone Wars and Vader has been raised to be the weapon of the Sith with Obi-Wan his handler. Vader learns his Sith masters wish to kill off Obi-Wan. To battle the masters, Vader tries to learn how to look into the future with the Force. This backfires as he receives constant visions he can't escape from. Sidious sees some of these visions and becomes angry at the many futures where he dies. He decides to take his saber down on Vader.

Obi-Wan calmed his body as Vader pressed into him. The sound of clanging boots in the ship's hallway were getting louder. Vader had pushed the two into this small alcove. Their bodies were flushed together. Obi-Wan could feel Vader's tense muscles under his leather tunic. The boots passed without incident. Vader's gold eyes looked back over at Obi-Wan. The two shared a look. There was a glint to Vader's golden eyes of hunger for the Dark Side. Of fear and death. Then Vader was gone as he silently moved down the hallway.

It had been a few months since the "accident." It was no accident, but who was Obi-Wan to argue against his Sith masters? Vader had a lightsaber burn starting from his left shoulder and burned across his chest, out his side, and left his right arm below the elbow gone. Vader had been confined to the med bay for weeks. He was fitted with a prosthetic arm and ribs.

When Obi-Wan saw Anakin first open his eyes after two weeks of being in a coma . . . it appeared everything would be fine. But something had changed. Sidious spent a lot of time with Anakin after he first woke up. He was . . . different. It was almost like Anakin was more of his older self. Young, brash, impulsive, violent. Obi-Wan needed to be with him on missions again as if to hold Vader's hand.

 _They're here_ , Vader said through their bond. He glanced over at Obi-Wan, smiled, and said,  _Wait here_.

Before Obi-Wan could object, Vader was gone around a corner in the hallway. Obi-Wan gripped his own lightsaber and ran after his younger charge. He picked up his pace as he heard shouting and the clash of lightsabers. Obi-Wan turned a corner to find Vader facing down a Jedi and a padawan. Vader's focus was on the padawan. He was baring heavily down on the teen, who was clearly struggling to keep her footing and defense up. The Jedi had been Force pushed into the wall and was collecting himself.

Obi-Wan ignited his red lightsaber and dashed for the Jedi. The Jedi looked conflicted as he glanced between Obi-Wan and Vader. Between the oncoming threat or the threat of his padawan. Whoever this Jedi was, he was a true Jedi. He turned and ran towards Vader in attempt to come to his padawan's aid. The padawan noticed her master coming. Perhaps there was a slight look of relief before Vader's saber stabbed her in the chest. He quickly pulled it out and slashed through the small body. The padawan's body fell to the ground in two large thunks.

The Jedi was frozen. His back was to Obi-Wan, but the dark sider could feel the horror and grief pouring from the Jedi. Vader turned to face the remaining opponent. His stance was relaxed and comfortable. His grip loose on the saber as if saying this Jedi was no threat. Honestly, probably wasn't. Vader licked his lips as he soaked up the dark emotions from the Jedi.

The Jedi deactivated his lightsaber. He clutched the hilt in both hands and bowed his head as if signaling he was ready to die. Vader scowled unhappy with this turn of events. He deactivated his lightsaber and brought his hand up. The Jedi at once brought his hands to his throat. It was a slow death. Vader made sure to drag it out. Obi-Wan had deactivated his own saber and returned it to his belt.

He looked at Vader and wondered once again what happened those months ago. Even when the two were alone, Anakin acted differently. His emotions seemed to violently swing from one to the next. At times he could be overly affectionate. More so than he had been the pass. He would lean over and kiss Obi-Wan on the cheek or steal a kiss on the lips. He would come behind Obi-Wan and wrap his arms around him. The two would stay like that for a moment. Then other times Vader would snarl at him. He disliked being called Anakin. Would physically push Obi-Wan away if he came too close.

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stood on end. He just barely heard the warning in the Force. He lunged to the side. He just made out the bright slash of a green lightsaber to his side. The new Jedi was a Mon Calamari female. For a brief instant an old memory flashed before Obi-Wan. One of being a young initiate in the Jedi Temple. Hanging around his friends- The Jedi brought her saber up for another strike. Obi-Wan realized he would not be able to get his blade out to defend himself before the strike landed.

"No!" Vader shouted.

The Jedi was slammed into the wall behind her by a powerful Force push. The wall buckled and dented around her as it created an impact crater. The Force didn't let up. The metal walls creaked as Vader kept pushing the Jedi woman into the wall. The woman's mouth opened and closed as she gasped for air. Obi-Wan could hear the bones snapping and breaking. Blood started to pour from the Jedi's mouth and eyes.

"That's enough," Obi-Wan said as he turned towards Vader. Yet the young Sith didn't relent. "That's enough, Vader," Obi-Wan said again.

"It's not enough," Vader growled.

Behind him, Obi-Wan heard several large cracking and snapping sounds along with a loud gurgle. Vader lowered his hand as a loud thump was heard behind Obi-Wan.

"Was that necessary?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She was going to hurt you," Vader replied as if that statement alone was all he needed to say.

With the Jedi dead, the rest of the mission continued smoothly. Vader freely killed any and all who crossed his path. He relished in the death and fear that trailed in his wake. A twisted grin graced Vader's lips each time he struck someone down. He moved quickly, often slicing the troopers down before they could utter a sound. Sometimes he brought them down with a blur of a red lightsaber. Sometimes it was with a raising for a hand as a whole group of troopers were lifted off their feet. They would crash back on to the ground dead.

Obi-Wan stood at a terminal on the bridge. It was quiet, but it smelled like burnt ozone, burnt flesh, and blood. The bridge crew laid in pieces across the bridge. Vader leaned against the large viewport. His back to the stars as he looked over his handiwork. A satisfied smile graced his lips. Obi-Wan ignored it for now. He instead focused on downloading the data from the ship on to the datastick. Once the download finished, the two made their way back through the ship.

"There are still troops alive," Vader said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You know what to do. We leave no witnesses."

A small laugh was all Obi-Wan heard before Vader disappeared into the ship to hunt down his prey.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan sat quietly in chair in his bunk back on his Separatists ship. A cup of warm tea sat between his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked. He was laying on Obi-Wan's bed fresh from the shower. He only wore a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The war," Obi-Wan said. It was a half-truth. He was of course was thinking about Anakin.

Anakin rolled out of the bed. His towel was dangerously close to falling off. He walked up behind Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "What kind of future do you want?" Anakin asked in a whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"Your future? What do you want?"

"I want you to be free," Obi-Wan answered truthfully. He wanted Anakin to be free from their masters.

"You don't wish that for yourself?" Anakin asked in whisper almost too soft to hear.

"Of course I do. But . . ." Obi-Wan didn't finish. Were they both really going to get out of this alive? If one of them had to survive, let it be Anakin. Obi-Wan would be content with that.

"What if we gain our freedom, then what? What do you want?"

Obi-Wan let out a small sad laugh. "I honestly never let myself dwell upon such thoughts. I'm much more focused on the getting freed part."

"Hmmmm," Anakin said as he squeezed Obi-Wan tighter. "You don't want for anything? Tell me, Obi-Wan. Do you want to be Emperor?"

Emperor? Him? That role was to go to Sidious. Granted Obi-Wan had thought that it might go to Dooku or perhaps even Anakin . . . As if reading his thoughts, Anakin spoke up.

"Do you want me to be Emperor?"

"Do you want to be Emperor?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Anakin asked if a voice that sounded much more like the voice Obi-Wan had heard back on the Republic ship. Much more Vader than Anakin. "Aren't I the Chosen One? Aren't I the one to bring balance to the Force? The one to destroy the Jedi? Why shouldn't I have the galaxy?"

"Yes, but do you want to be Emperor?" Obi-Wan asked again.

There was a long pause. Neither one moved or said anything. "I asked you," Anakin finally said. "I asked if you wanted me to be Emperor."

Anakin as Emperor? Surely Obi-Wan would prefer Anakin over Dooku or Sidious. But . . . could Anakin rule a galaxy? He was impulsive and a bit immature. He had brilliant strategies and had led troops successfully, but there was always an edge to Vader. A sharpness. A danger that Vader could barely control. Thus why the Sith masters had always kept Obi-Wan around to hold Vader's leash. Let Obi-Wan be the one that gets cut by the sword of the Sith.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

Anakin gave an annoyed sigh. "Then what do you want? Tell me what future you want, and I will do all in my power to make sure it comes to pass." Anakin again hugged Obi-Wan tight for a moment. Then in a very soft and low voice he added, "I've seen it all Obi-wan. I'm still seeing it. The many different futures. Just tell me which one want."

Obi-Wan wiggled his way free of Anakin, stood up and faced him. "What do you mean you're still seeing the future?"

"Isn't this the real world?" Anakin asked. "This isn't a vision. You're real, right?" A tear ran down Anakin's cheek.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. He moved to step closer, but Anakin put a hand out to stop him.

"They wanted to kill you Obi-Wan," Anakin said as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. "You were no longer useful, so I sought to kill them. Destroy them. Claim what should be mine. But I would have to get around Sidious' premonition skills. I asked him to teach me. What I saw . . . I saw it all, Obi-Wan. I saw it  _all_."

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

But Anakin continued without stopping. "He saw it, too. Sidious. Or at least some of it. He was angry. So many futures ended up with him dead." Anakin paused to let out a crazed laugh. "As he should be. He was furious." Again he paused as he touched the scar that ran across his chest. "He was going to kill me," Anakin said. "Almost did. But at the last moment he decided not to."

Anakin's face was completely tear stained.

"Is that what happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "On Coruscant?"

Anakin stumbled forward, and Obi-Wan instantly stepped forward and caught him in his arms. Anakin sagged into Obi-Wan.

"Help me," Anakin pleaded. "Please, Obi-Wan. I can't escape them."

"Escape what?" Obi-Wan said as cold ice worked its way up his spine.

"The visions," Anakin whispered. "They won't stop. I can barely tell what's real anymore and what's a vision. And he's there . . . here . . . in my mind."

"Who?"

"Sidious. He makes it all muddied. Hazey."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin cried. "It's tearing me apart. I can't keep this up." Anakin's whole body was trembling. Obi-Wan slowly lowered the two to the floor. He gently wrapped his arms around Anakin, cradling the other close to his chest.

"You can keep this up," Obi-Wan whispered into the damp curls. "You can until I help you, and I will help you."

"I don't know if you can," Anakin sobbed. "I've seen the futures, Obi-Wan. The ones where you die. The ones where you grow to hate me. Try to kill me."

"Never," Obi-Wan said.

A sad laugh bubbled out between Anakin's sobs. "It's possible. I've seen it. I've seen it all."

"Never," Obi-Wan repeated. "No matter what." He started to stroke the damp curls and rub circles on Anakin's back. The two said nothing more. Slowly Anakin's body stopped shaking, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you're looking for more Obikin content. I have a one-shot collection I did for this [year's Obikin week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328134) and the [one-shot collection which was based off of the visions from this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327544).


End file.
